Une guilde, plusieurs ennuies
by vampireknight83
Summary: Lucy, s'enfuie de chez elle et rencontre une fabuleuse guilde. Mais le pire reste à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Prologue

Une jeune femme nommée Lucy Heartfilia, blonde aux yeux marron de 19 ans, était délaissée de son père, un homme riche et puissant, sa mère étant parti dans un monde meilleur, décide de partir de chez elle.

Lucy était dans sa vaste chambre rassemblant ses vêtements, et différents objets dont elle aurait besoin dans une valise. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit son père, qui était entré sans permission dans la pièce.

 **Jude :** J'ai du travail ce soir, tu seras prié de ne pas me déranger sous aucun prétexte.  
 **Lucy :** Oui.

La jeune femme mit ces dernières affaires dans sa valise et resta quelques instants devant la fenêtre à regarder le paysage qui plonger petit à petit dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elle prit le portrait de sa mère, le mit soigneusement dans sa valise et la ferma. Elle partit, sans un regard en arrière, pour la ville la plus proche.

Elle arriva à Argéon une plus tard, elle se paya une chambre d'hôtel, et resta éveiller toute la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**  
Lucy se promenait dans la ville d'Argéon au petit matin. Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures, quand elle aperçut un père et sa fille se faisant un câlin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de partir en courant vers une destination inconnue en pleurant. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un garçon aux cheveux roses l'a bouscula.

 **Le Garçon :** NON MAIS TU POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION OU TU VAS !?  
 **Lucy :** QUOI ? MAIS C'EST TOI QUI M'AIE RENTRE DEDANS !  
 **Le Garçon :** _(sourire aux lèvres)_ Oui tu as raison excuse moi ... au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?  
 **Lucy :** Lucy Heartf... Lucy et toi ?  
 **Le Garçon :** Natsu Dragneer.  
 **Lucy :** Natsu Dragneer ! Le chasseur de dragon ?  
 **Natsu :** Oui, pourquoi tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ?  
 **Lucy :** _(étoile dans les yeux)_ Bien sur, tu fais partie de la célèbre guilde Fairy Tail, la meilleure de tout Magnolia !  
 **Natsu :** Je vois ... tu voudrais venir dans ma guilde ?  
 **Lucy :** D'accord mais ça ne va pas les gêné que je vienne ?  
 **Natsu :** Non.

Lucy et Natsu arrivèrent à Fairy Tail et rencontra toute la guilde. Le maître, Makarov, discuta avec la jeune femme des règles à respecter. Elle était tellement joyeuse d'avoir quitté son domicile. Elle décida d'explorer la ville et se mit en quête de trouver un studio. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, elle discuta avec la propriétaire, qui accepta de le lui louer. Le lendemain, Lucy se réveilla chez elle, prit un bain, s'habilla et partit en direction de Fairy Tail. Une fois arriver, on lui tatoua le symbole, puis Natsu alla voir Lucy.

 **Natsu :** Lucy, prépare tes affaires, on part en mission.  
 **Lucy :** Hein ?! Mais c'est sur quoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Tu verras quand on y sera, allez dépêches-toi on doit se mettre en route si on veut y être à temps !

Ils partirent alors pour la première mission de la jeune blonde, quand elle se rendit compte que Natsu avait le mal des transports (le pauvre). Ils arrivèrent dans l'après-midi vers quatorze heures, quand Natsu expliqua à Lucy la mission. Elle devait se faire passer pour une servante cherchant du travail auprès d'un riche conte de la région.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** _~Lucy devait se faire passer pour servante cherchant du travail auprès d'un riche compte. ~_

Lucy qui était plus ou moins énervé en demanda plus sur la mission qu'elle devait accomplir.

 **Lucy :** Dit Natsu pourrait tu me dire plus de chose sur ce que je dois faire ?  
 **Natsu :** Ben tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?  
 **Lucy :** Mais non t'en fait pas allez Natsu tu me fais stresser là tu sais ?  
 **Natsu :** Ben en fait tu dois te faire passer pour une servante chez ce gars et tu dois lui voler un bijoux...  
 **Lucy :** Un bijoux, ALORS POURQUOI je dois me faire passer pour une servante ?  
 **Natsu :** Ben dit donc t'es pas très maligne.  
 **Lucy :** NON MAIS JE T'EN POSE MOI DES QUESTIONS (grrr)... Bref je dois voler quoi comme bijoux ?  
 **Natsu :** Un collier.  
 **Lucy :** Rien que ça pour un simple collier ?  
 **Natsu :** Oui mais ce n'est pas un simple collier, c'est un collier ... pour ... chien ...  
 **Lucy :** Pour ... chien. Pourquoi un chien aurait-il besoin d'un collier ?  
 **Natsu :** Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche il y a gros à gagner alors bouge-toi de faire la mission et rentrons tu veux.

Lucy eu quelques difficultés à faire cette étrange mission mais, ils ont fini tôt ce qui leur permis de rentrer à la guilde, mais avec pas mal de soucis. Tout d'abord Happy, le chat de Natsu, les perdirent ensuite ils rencontrèrent l'ennemi de Natsu, Grey, puis Happy se fit capturer puis libérer par Lucy et enfin pour couronner le tout Grey apprit à Natsu qu'Erza la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail revenait.

 **Lucy :** Euh les gars c'est qui cette Erza ?  
 **Natsu :** C'est la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail, et en plus elle est effrayante !  
 **Grey :** Natsu te doit n'importe quoi Lucy elle n'est pas effrayante c'est un monstre !  
 **Happy :** Elle est immense, elle fait peur et elle a le surnom de Titania (la fée).  
 **Lucy :** Je crois que finalement je vais rester ici un petit moment moi.  
 **Natsu :** Bon comme tu veux mais elle te retrouvera et te fera la peau !  
 **Luc** **y** **: **( _en pleur)_ J'ai peur je ne veux pas y retourner, mais si je reste ça sera encore pire….

Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy partirent tous les quatre à la guilde, un fois de plus ils se perdirent alors ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de dormir sur place. Le lendemain ils retrouvèrent le chemin de leur guilde. Il devait être 3h30 de l'après-midi qu'une jolie jeune femme en armure grise et petite jupe bleu avec en bleu sur le bras me symbole de Fairy Tail fit son apparition.

 **La guilde :** Erza est de retour !

Natsu et Grey étaient encore en train de se battre quand Erza arriva derrière eux, et leur fit sentir qu'elle était de très mauvaise humeur et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les voir se battre.

 **Erza :** Natsu ? TOI ET GREY VOUS ME SOULER !

Vous l'aviez compris Erza à passer une très mauvaise journée... Le soir tomba rapidement sur Magnolia, Lucy était en train d'écrire une lettre : _Maman aujourd'hui j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve depuis que tu es partit, j'ai quitté la maison pour le bien de papa comme ça plus jamais je ne lui causerais du soucis pour son travail. Tu me manque, je t'aime.._ Lucy termina la lettre et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, qui se repris immédiatement. Soudain elle aperçut une ombre passée devant sa fenêtre elle ne s'en inquiéta pas d'avantage. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, mais dans sa salle demain elle entendit des voix provenir de son salon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** _~ Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une douche, mais dans sa salle de bain elle entendit des voix provenir de son salon. ~_

Lucy se rhabilla en vitesse et alla voir qui ça pouvait bien être, les vois étaient celles de Natsu et Happy qui se taper l'incruste chez elle.

 **Natsu :** Tu vois Happy c'est bien là où Lucy a emménagé.  
 **Happy :** Ce n'est pas juste Natsu tu a tout le temps raison  
 **Lucy :** MAIS VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI CHEZ MOI A UN HEURE aussi tardive !  
 **Natsu et Happy :** On voulait te faire une surprise.  
 **Lucy :** Oh merci c'est gentil, maintenant déguerpissez de chez moi ! Mais en fait comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ?  
 **Happy :** Bah faut dire que question sécurité ce n'est pas le top  
 **Natsu :** C'est vrai ta laisser ta fenêtre ouverte alors on a profité pour entrer.  
 **Happy :** En plus tu étais en train de te déshabiller.  
 **Lucy :** Pervers !  
 **Natsu :** Qui nous ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui vous qui d'autre est dans mon salon alors que j'allais prendre ma douche ?  
 **Natsu et Happy :** On est désolé Lucy... Va prendre ta douche maintenant.  
 **Lucy :** Non pas tant que vous serez dans les parages...  
 **Happy :** Mais si vas-y on toucheras rien je te le promet. _(Happy bat des sils)_

Lucy partis prendre sa douche, tandis que Natsu et Happy qui avaient menti à Lucy fouiller chez elle, et là ils trouvèrent sont passe port et découvrirent sa véritable identité. Lucy sortit de la salle de bain toute détendue prête à aller se coucher quand elle se souvint que Natsu était là et qu'elle allait le faire partir quand elle le vit furieux avec une carte à la main.

 **Lucy :** Natsu ça va qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
 **Natsu :** Qui est tu?  
 **Lucy :** Beh Lucy, Natsu qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
 **Natsu :** Il me prend que tu mens à tout le monde depuis le début, et tu mens à moi également et moi personne ne me ment alors je te le répète qui es-tu?  
 **Lucy :** Désoler de vous avoir menti à toi et à la guilde je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia je suis la fille de Jude Heartfilia un des plus riches comte de la région, je m'étais enfuis de chez moi le jour où on s'est rencontrer et je ne voulais pas que tu sache qui je suis, car j'avais peur que tu parte...

Natsu resta sans voit face à cette nouvelle plutôt marquante. Il était tellement choqué qu'il s'endormit dans le lit de Lucy, et celle-ci s'endormit sur le sol, mais avant qu'elle ne s'endorme elle pensa à la façon étrange que Natsu avait de dormir.  
 ** _Pensées de Lucy :_** _Natsu est trop mignon quand il dort. Il est bien plus gentil comme ça que quand il est réveillé._ _ **(Fin des pensées de Lucy).**_

Il était prés de 10h du matin quand Lucy se réveilla dans son lit, mais elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait avec elle, puis elle sentit une drôle de matière elle regarda ce que c'était, et là elle découvrit une écharpe blanche, c'était celle de Natsu, elle avait complètement oublié qu'il avait dormit chez elle. Un peu plus tard dans la journée Lucy raconta qui elle était réellement, toute la guilde en fut choquer, mais Grey la pris à part et lui remonta le morale.

 **Grey :** Tu sais Lucy le mensonge et par fois la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire dans des cas comme le tien, mais ça ne résoudra rien de cacher la vérité, car un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde découvrira la vérité et les personnes qui t'entoure ne te ferons plus confiance et tu perdre tous.  
 **Lucy :** Je le sais bien tout ça mais je l'ai fait pour vous protégés de ma famille ou du moins ce qu'il en reste...  
 **Grey :** C'est à dire ce qu'il en reste?  
 **Lucy :** Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite et mon père ne c'est presque pour ne pas dire jamais occuper de moi, il était sois disant toujours en réunion ou alors il avait beaucoup de travail, c'est pour ça que le jour où j'ai rencontré Natsu j'avais beaucoup d'affaire c'est parce que je m'étais enfuis de chez moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** _~parce que je m'étais enfuis de chez moi...~  
_  
 **Grey :** Lucy je sais que tu préfères garder ton identité secrète mais je n'ai pas le choix de le dire à la guilde tu comprends ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui je comprends, de toute façon je n'ai jamais trop voulu le cacher mais étant donné que personne ne savait que j'étais une riche héritière.

A ce moment-là Natsu débarqua dans le coin isolé où Grey et Lucy discutaient et lui demanda pardon pour d'avoir fouiller dans son sac, mais Lucy qui lui faisait toujours la tête accepta ses excuses. Le soir même elle ne put dormir elle se sentait mal d'avoir mentis à ses amis, puis écrivit une lettre pour ses camarades. Elle posa le papier sur son bureau, et pris ses affaires. Natsu, Grey, et Erza entrèrent dans l'appartement de Lucy, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne alors ils cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces possible mais personne, soudain Natsu découvrit le mot que Lucy avait écrit et le lut à voix haute: _" Natsu, Grey, Erza, enfin touts Fairy Tail pardonnaient moi pour vous avoir mentis je sais je n'aurais jamais dû, mais j'avais mes raisons, je ne veux pas quitter la guilde parce que je l'adore mais vu la situation je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. P. S : Je rentre à la maison LUCY HEARTFILIA_ Erza et Grey ne voulait pas y croire alors ils partirent en direction de sa maison là où sa "famille" vivait. Lucy à peine arrivait, son père la fit amener à son bureau.

 **Jude :** Lucy je suis content que tu sois revenue, tu te préoccupe enfin de tes obligation.  
 **Lucy :** Oui père, suis rentrée mais pas pour les raisons que vous pensez.  
 **Jude** : Alors pourquoi est-tu revenue ? Tu n'as pas compris que tu me dérange toujours en plein travail tu ferais mieux d'aller apprendre comment on fait le ménage, parce que si tu continues à être dans cette si on peut appeler ça une guilde tu vas finir a la rue car tu seras déshériter de tout tes bien.  
 **Lucy :** Je me fiche d'être déshériter tu ne m'a jamais aimer même quand maman était encore en vie tu disais toujours la même chose, "désoler Lucy tu me dérange là, j'ai du travail", je penser que tu avais changé que c'était pour ça que tu m'a fait venir ici, parce que je te manquer mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fait du tort mais en fait tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est que j'épouse quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai jamais vus donc tes réflexions au sujet de ma guilde tu peux te les garder car jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de personne pour m'occuper de moi alors je vais aller dans ma chambre et prendre les dernières affaires que je n'avais pas pu prendre la dernière fois quand je suis parti!

Lucy parti du bureau de son père en pleure car elle ne s'attendait pas à dire ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant tant d'années. Elle était désorientée, mais soudain elle se senti très seule car sa mère n'était plus de ce monde depuis ses 5 ans. Elle sorti du grand manoir et alla aux pieds d'une statue représentant sa mère et fondu en larme. Natsu, qui était arrivé, mis ses main sur ses épaules pour la soutenir moralement.

 **Natsu :** Lucy...arrête de pleurer dit nous ce qui s'est passé avec ton père ?  
 **Lucy :** _(en pleure)_ Com.…ment... ça. Nous ?  
 **Natsu :** Grey, Erza, Happy et moi. On est tous venue te voir, on s'inquiétaient pour toi.  
 **Lucy :** Mon père ne voulait mon retour juste pour me marier à un type que je n'ai jamais vu et que je ne connais pas, et ma clairement fait savoir que je ne mérite pas d'avoir le nom Heartfilia.  
 **Happy :** Lucy arrête de pleurer et rentre avec nous à la guilde et pour ton père je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais tu sais si tu as besoin de parer à quelqu'un, la guilde et nous, nous serons là pour toi...  
 **Lucy :** Merci les amis ça me fait plaisir.

Happy, Erza, Natsu, Grey et Lucy rentrèrent à la guilde comme si de rien n'était. Lucy rentra chez elle se fit couler un bain, mais elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son père. Elle se prépara pour dormir quand elle s'évanouit sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** _~elle s'évanouit sur le sol~._

Natsu et Happy qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Lucy arrivée à la guilde allèrent chez elle, et entrèrent comme d'habitude par la fenêtre, qui était pour une fois ouverte. En entrant, Natsu sauta sur le lit, qui était vide, et découvrit Lucy allongée par terre. Ils essayèrent de la réveiller, mais ne réussirent pas.

 **Natsu :** Happy va prévenir la guilde et dépêche-toi s'il te plait !  
 **Happy :** Ok ne t'inquiète pas Natsu ça va aller.

Happy arriva à la guilde et raconta ce qui avait poussé Lucy à ne pas venir. Lucy se réveilla elle était dans un lit, elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passer et ne se rappeler plus qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle remarqua que Natsu était assis sur une chaise et dormait la tête sur ses genoux. Elle le réveilla sans le vouloir. Il se réveilla avec un air inquiet.

 **Natsu :** Lucy tu est réveillée ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui mais je suis où ?  
 **Natsu :** Tu es chez moi, tu t'es évanouie, mais nous ne savons pas quand, tu te rappelles ce que tu faisais ?  
 **Lucy :** Je croie que j'allais me coucher et après plus rien. Natsu ça va tu as l'air inquiet ?  
 **Natsu :** _(en rougissant)_ J'étais inquiet pour toi…

Lucy se leva du lit et eus la tête qui tourne, et se retrouva dans le bras de Natsu, qui la voyant chavirer se leva et la rattrapa de justesse.

 **Natsu :** Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui je vais très bien ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Natsu apporta de l'eau à Lucy qui se senti beaucoup mieux. Happy attendais Natsu et Lucy à la guilde. Tout le monde était inquiet car la veille elle s'était disputée avec son père et eus comme un choc car elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. En allant à la guilde Natsu lui posa des questions sur son séjour loin de la guilde.

 **Natsu :** Dit Lucy tu as mangée quoi hier ?  
 **Lucy :** Bah c'est à dire que vu que je n'ai pas pris beaucoup d'argent, j'ai payé le train et je n'avais plus assez pour me prendre quelque chose à manger.  
 **Natsu :** _(en riant)_ Lucy je peux te dire un truc sans que tu t'énerves ?  
 **Lucy :** _(soucieuse)_ Bien sûr, pourquoi je m'énerverais ?  
 **Natsu :** Bah Lucy désoler de te dire ça mais tu es irrécupérable. _(Rire)._

Lucy s'énerva comme toujours et redevins gentille en un éclair, ils arrivèrent à la guilde et dit à Lucy que si elle avait un problème elle pouvait lui parler. Ils entrèrent, tout le monde étaient silencieux en ayant vue Lucy entrée, elle se sentais terriblement mal à l'aise car elle avait inquiété Fairy Tail.

 **Erza :** Lucy, C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TU NOUS FAIT UNE PEUR PAREILLE.  
 **Lucy :** Oui, oui promis.

Tout le monde vint la voir car ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, sauf un membres de la guilde n'était pas aller la voir, il s'agissait de Grey, elle trouvait ça étrange car ils s'étaient rapprochaient ces derniers temps, mais depuis qu'elle était partis, puis finalement revenue, il était plutôt distant tous particulièrement avec elle. Alors pour se changer les idées elle alla voir le tableau où il y avait les demandes de travail car ils avaient besoins d'argent, enfin Lucy avait besoin d'argent, ils choisirent une mission. La nuit tomba sur Magnolia et chacun rentrèrent chez eux.

 **Lucy :** Au revoir tout le monde a demain.  
 **Natsu :** Attend moi Lucy je te raccompagne chez toi.  
 **Lucy :** D'accord mais tu me laisse devant chez moi.  
 **Natsu :** Ok.

Natsu et Lucy rentrèrent chez celle-ci. Lucy dit au revoir à Natsu. Elle rentra dans son appartement et découvrit Grey sur son lit le regard perdu dans le vide.

 **Lucy :** Grey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
 **Grey :** Lucy, je suis content que tu te sois remis de ce qui est arrivés avec ton père. Viens t'assoir à côté de moi s'il te plait ?

Lucy s'assit à côté de lui, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

 **Grey :** Lucy, dit moi aussi franchement est-ce que tu as des sentiment pour Natsu ?

Lucy sentis son cœur palpiter quand il lui posa la question. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir ce genre de sentiment envers Natsu …


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:** _~Elle n'avait jamais penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir à ce genre de sentiment envers Natsu.~  
_  
Lucy essaya de changer de sujet et proposa à Gray s'il voulait boire quelque chose.

 **Lucy :** Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
 **Grey :** Je veux bien merci.  
 **Lucy :** Tu veux une boisson en particulier?  
 **Grey :** _(un peu tendu)_ Umm...juste un thé se ma suffira.

Lucy allât dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et revint, Grey était toujours sur le lit. Lucy posa le thé sur la table.

 **Lucy :** Tien le thé est prêt Umm je vais allais prendre ma douche pendant que tu bois ce que je t'ai préparé, tu devrais attendre qu'il refroidisse un peut. Bon bah je n'en est pas pour longtemps, à de suite.  
 **Gray :** Ok.

Lucy partis dans la salle de bain et ressortie 20 minutes plus tard, où elle découvrit un Grey particulièrement tendu. Elle le regarda et se rapprocha de lui pour le questionner sur son attitude. Il sursauta à l'entente de prénom.

 **Lucy :** Grey ?  
 **Grey :** _(en sur saut)_ Oui ?  
 **Lucy :** Pourquoi tu agis bizarrement ?  
 **Grey :** Comment ça j'agis bizarrement ?  
 **Lucy :** la question que tu ma posée a forcément un rapport avec ton attitude ?  
 **Grey :** Umm non c-c 'est simplement une coïncidence.  
 **Lucy :** Bon bah moi je vais me coucher je suis un peu fatiguer donc...tu peux...dormir ici si tu n'as pas envie de faire le chemin...tout seul jusqu'à chez toi ?  
 **Grey :** Umm o-oui je v-veut bien m-mais je vais dormir...ou ?  
 **Lucy :** Bah tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit? Enfin si ça te va ?  
 **Grey :** Non ça ne dérange pas mais et toi tu vas dormir où ?  
 **Lucy :** _(rouge comme en tomate)_ Bah dans mon lit aussi...enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
 **Grey :** _(rougissant)_ N-non-p-p-pas de tout.

Lucy et Grey allèrent se couchaient dans le lit de celle-ci. Grey était contre le mur en dessous de la fenêtre (fermer) et Lucy, elle, était de l'autre côté. Elle repensa à la question que Grey lui avait posée et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question et se sentie rougir car au fond d'elle, elle savait que depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Natsu et appris à le connaitre, Lucy commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui, puis elle s'endormit. Grey, lui savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour la jeune femme qui dormait à côté de lui. Il s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent, Grey avait le bras autour de la taille de la mage qui se trouva très gêner.

 **Lucy :** Grey... tu peux enlever ton bras...de ma...taille ?  
 **Gray :** _(rouge comme une pivoine)_ O-oui pardon.  
 **Lucy :** Attend moi ici je vais faire le petit déjeuner.  
 **Grey :** Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?  
 **Lucy :** Euh non merci, tu peux aller à la douche, je t'appellerais quand sa sera prêt ?  
 **Grey :** d'accord mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'une personne squatte ta salle bain ?  
 **Lucy :** Non, bon va prendre ta douche je t'appelle dès qu'on mange.

Lucy prépara un bon petit déjeuner avec du lait, des céréales et du café etc. Elle revint dans la salon Grey était sur le lit avec pour vêtement un simple caleçon.

 **Lucy :** Grey ?  
 **Grey :** Oui ?  
 **Lucy :** C'est normal que tu sois en caleçon sur mon lit ?  
 **Gray :** Euh...oui parce que voyant le bazar dans ta salle de bain j'en ai profité pour faire un peu de ménage. Pourquoi ça te dérange ?  
 **Lucy :** Que ça me dérange de quoi ? Que tu sois fait du ménage ou que tu sois en caleçon sur mon lit ?  
 **Grey :** Que je sois en caleçon sur ton lit ?  
 **Lucy :** Umm plus maintenant au début oui mais je m'y suis fait.

Lucy et Grey prirent leur petit déjeuner et finirent de se préparer (Grey toujours en caleçon) et partirent rejoindre Natsu, Erza et les autres à leur guilde. Quand ils arrivèrent a Fairy Tail Natsu remarqua que Lucy avait l'odeur du mage de glace.

 **Natsu :** Dit Lucy tu a fait quoi hier soir ?

Lucy regarda Grey et sourit.

 **Lucy :** Et bah Grey a dormit chez moi on a discutés et on s'est couché et toi ?  
 **Natsu :** Comment ça Grey a dormit chez toi ?  
 **Grey :** Soit pas jaloux Natsu.  
 **Natsu :** Et toi Lucy tu a dormit où ?  
 **Lucy :** Dans mon lit, et avant que tu ne demandes il a dormit dans mon lit aussi.  
 **Natsu :** Grey j'espère que tu n'as rien fait?  
 **Erza :** Natsu serai tu jaloux que Grey est passé le nuit avec Lucy DANS le même lit?  
 **Natsu :** N-non PAS DU TOUT.  
 **Grey :** La ferme l'allumette et non je n'ai rien fait.  
 **Natsu :** Tu veux te battre le congélo?  
 **Erza :** Arrêtaient tous les deux, vous voyez pas que Lucy a disparue?

Natsu grâce à son odorat de dragon slayeur parvint à la retrouver. Elle était partie sur la tombe de sa mère car aujourd'hui c'était le jour où elle était morte après avoir accomplie une mission. Natsu surpris Lucy qui ne c'était aperçue de rien.

 **Natsu :** Lucy est-ce que ça va ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui désoler d'être partie comme ça mais quand j'ai vu la date j'ai courue jusqu'ici.  
 **Natsu :** Tu n'as pas à être désoler je peux en quelque sorte ressentir le vide que cela peut faire car mes seules souvenirs de mes parent c'est Igneer.  
 **Lucy :** bon y va je ne peux plus rester ici si non je vais craquer et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Lucy et Natsu partirent rejoindre les autres à la guildes. Sur le chemin du retour le mage de feu discutait avec la constellationniste.

 **Natsu :** Dit Lucy il y a quelque chose entre toi et Grey ?  
 **Lucy :** Non pourquoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Parce qu'il est venu dormir chez toi.  
 **Lucy :** C'est quoi votre attitude à tous les deux ?  
 **Natsu :** Comment ça NOTRE attitude ?  
 **Lucy :** Vous me posez des questions étranges en ce moment et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Parce que je…

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Lucy dit bonjours à tout le monde et partie au fond de la salle et repensa à sa mère qui était décéder. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup aux questions que les deux garçon lui avait posait, puis elle s'endormit sur la table.

 **Action Natsu :**  
Natsu allais finir sa phrase quand Lucy et lui entrèrent dans la guilde. Ils dirent bonjours à tout le monde, et vit Lucy aller au fond de la salle. Il se dit qu'elle devait réfléchir à la phrase qu'il n'a pu finir. Et il commença à se battre avec son rival.

 **Grey :** Pousse-toi la torche humaine !  
 **Natsu :** Et toi rhabille toi l'exhibitionniste !  
Et les insultent se poursuivirent jusqu'à déclencher une bagarre générale. Qui finit par être stoppé par Erza. Natsu et Grey sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent regardaient Lucy un peu inquiet.

 **Action normale :**  
Lucy senti qu'on l'observait et se réveilla, elle vit que Natsu et Grey la regardait. Grey s'avança avant Natsu, et alla voir la blondinette.

 **Grey :** Lucy tu va bien ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui pourquoi ?  
 **Grey :** Non comme ça …  
 **Lucy :** En fait le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère et je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure quand j'ai disparue.

Grey prit Lucy dans ses bras, il la regarda. Ils étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 **Grey :** Lucy j'aurais quelque chose à te dire ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui je t'écoute.  
 **Grey :** Bah voilà Lucy je...je...je t'aime.

Et il en profita pour l'embrasser…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : _~Et il en profita pour embrasser la jolie blonde. ~_  
Lucy le repoussa.

 **Lucy :** Je suis désolé Grey, mais je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour toi.

 **Action de Natsu :**  
Natsu ayant entendue et vu toute la scène décida d'aller voir Grey qui était parti juste après avoir embrassé la mage stellaire. Natsu suivi Grey qui partit derrière la guilde.

 **Natsu :** _(énerver)_ EH L'EXHIBITIONNISTE !  
 **Grey :** Qu'est-ce que tu as l'allumette !  
 **Natsu :** Il te prend quoi d'embrassé Lucy ?  
 **Grey :** Lâches moi tu me fait chier !  
 **Natsu :** Oh calme toi c'est pas de ma faute si tu t'est fait jeter.  
 **Grey :** Et alors tu es content elle est à toi.

 **Côté Lucy :**  
Lucy avait suivi Natsu et Gray en cachette et écouta la conversation du mage de feu et du mage de glace.

 **Natsu :** _(énerver)_ EH L'EXHIBITIONNISTE !  
 **Grey:** qu'est-ce que tu as l'allumette !  
 **Natsu :** Il te prend quoi d'embrassé Lucy ?  
 **Grey :** Lâches moi tu me fait chier !  
 **Natsu :** Oh calme toi c'est pas de ma faute si tu t'est fait jeter.  
 **Grey :** Et alors tu es content elle est à toi.

 **Action normale :**  
La mage stellaire se fit remarquer par la Salamandre, qui a un odorat surprenant.

 **Natsu :** Lucy, c'est pas bien d'écouté aux portes.

Lucy sortis de là où elle était cachée.

 **Lucy :** Désolé, expliquez-moi votre comportement à tous les deux pourquoi vous agissez comme ça, d'abord Grey qui me demande si je ressent des sentiments envers toi, Natsu, puis Natsu qui me demande si il y a quelque chose entre moi et Grey, et pour finir, Grey tu m'embrasse. Alors dites-moi la raison de votre comportement.  
 **Natsu :** De quoi tu parles, Grey c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?  
 **Grey :** Oui c'est vrai, et toi Natsu c'est vrai aussi ?  
 **Natsu :** Oui.  
 **Natsu et Grey :** Lucy Je t'aime!

Lucy resta choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle s'assit prostrée.

 **Natsu :** Lucy, tu vas bien?  
 **Lucy :** Oui, je suis fatiguée je rentre chez moi au revoir.  
 **Grey :** Lucy, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?  
 **Lucy :** Non! Je peux rentrer seule mais merci d'avoir proposée.  
 **Natsu :** Tu ne vas pas partir comme la dernière fois ?  
 **Lucy :** Non j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à tous ce qui vient de se passer.  
 **Grey :** Réfléchir à quoi précisément ?  
 **Natsu :** Laissons là, si elle dit qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir nous n'allons pas la retenir de force ici.  
 **Lucy :** Merci Natsu pour ma défense, bon à plus tard.

La constellationniste partit aussi que le pouvait ses jambes, elle voulait fuir, fuir tous se qui venait de ce passé, s'en était beaucoup trop pour elle. Arrivée chez elle, elle prit un bain et alla dans son lit. Elle ferma la fenêtre qu'elle avait fermé avant d'aller pendre son bain.

 **Action Natsu et Lucy :**  
 **Lucy :** _(inquiète)_ Natsu, je sais que tu es là, alors montre toi.  
 **Natsu :** Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?  
 **Lucy :** J'avais fermé la fenêtre quand je suis partit, et quand je reviens elle est ouverte.  
 **Natsu :** Sa aurait pu être Grey ?  
 **Lucy :** Impossible, il y a que toi pour sauter sur mon lit quand tu entre, alors que quand c'est Erza ou Grey il saute directement sur le planché ou alors sur la table. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier pour venir chez moi ?  
 **Natsu :** J'aimerais qu'on se parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
 **Lucy :** _(le cœur palpitant)_ Je t'écoute qu'a tu as me dire ?  
 **Natsu :** Lucy, comme je l'ais dis tout à l'heure je t'aime et j'aimerais savoir si tu avais les mêmes genres de sentiments que moi ?  
 **Lucy :** Moi aussi Natsu je t'aime mais je ne sais pas de quelle manière, si c'est en tant que meilleur ami ou plus comme un frère...  
 **Natsu :** Mais Lucy, moi je te parle de sentiments amoureux pour toi ce que j'ai dit ce matin étais totalement faux, oui j'étais jaloux que Grey est dormit chez toi, je bouillonne de rage car moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu m'invite chez toi, mais tu as invité Grey, et je voulais te le dire mais je t'ai vu lui sourire.  
 **Lucy :** Natsu, oui je lui et souris parce que c'est un ami et non je ne l'aime pas.  
 **Natsu :** Ne me ment pas, je vous ai vu vous embrassés, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.  
 **Lucy :** Je ne t'ai plus jamais menti depuis que tout le monde c'est qui je suis, et on ne s'est pas embrassé c'est lui, je l'ai repousser, tu veux que je te dise ce que je lui ai dit.  
 **Natsu :** Oui, je veux que me dise mot pour mot ce que tu lui a dit.  
 **Lucy :** Je lui ai dit: "Je suis désolé Grey, mais je ne ressent que de l'amitié pour toi." C'est ce que je lui ai dit mot pour mot parce que je veux être avec toi Natsu, depuis que tu m'a amené dans ta guilde, que j'aie appris à te connaitre, à te mettre parfois en colère, que depuis que j'ai rencontré une nouvelle famille à qui je peux tout dire, on est rapidement devenu meilleurs amis, mais je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à t'aimer, alors si c'est un crime je veux bien repartir d'où je viens car c'est ce que je ressent quand je suis près de toi!  
 **Natsu :** Pourquoi tu fais comme si j'étais invisible, tu n'avais que d'yeux que pour Grey, et moi tu ne me regarder que parce que j'étais là.  
 **Lucy :** Tu te trompes, je te regardais tout le temps le plus souvent quand tu dors après t'être battu avec Grey un dans le train quand tu as le mal des transports ou après avoir mangé, alors arrête de dire que je te regarde jamais. Tu sais une fois pendant que tu dormais et que j'étais au bar avec Mirajane on discutait de toi, elle voyait que je te regardé, et elle m'a dit de ne pas te regardé trop souvent sinon, tu allais savoir ce que je ressentais pour toi.  
 **Natsu :** Tu sais il est tard je crois que je vais rentrer Happy doit m'attendre.  
 **Lucy : **_(rougissant)_ Natsu, dort ici j'ai besoin de parler, j'ai besoin de TE parler, mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, va retrouver ton fils.  
 **Natsu :** Lucy, je resterais avec toi cette nuit, mais juste une question on va dormir dans le même lit ?  
 **Lucy :** _(toujours rouge)_ Beh...oui pourquoi?  
 **Natsu :** Parce que si on dort tous les deux dans le même lit tu auras l'odeur d'un dragon slayeur, tu es au courant?  
 **Lucy :** Oui je sais.

Lucy et Natsu continuèrent à parler jusqu'à tard la nuit, ils discutèrent de tous les combats qu'avait fait Natsu avec Grey, comment il avait eu Happy, ensuite ils parlèrent du passé de Lucy, ils rirent beaucoup. Il était 3h30 du matin quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent vers 13h.

 **Natsu :** _(rouge)_ Luce _(nom affective),_ tu es réveillé ?  
 **Lucy :** _(rouge)_ Oui, tu sais que tu as ton bras autour de moi et que tu es tous rouge ?  
 **Natsu :** _(rouge)_ Oui je sais, tu dis que je suis rouge mais toi aussi.  
 **Lucy :** Oui je sais c'est très embarrassant, donc si on se levaient ?  
 **Natsu :** Bonne idée en plus j'entends du bruit dans le salon.

Natsu et Lucy se levèrent et s'habillèrent, ils allèrent voir qui était dans le salon.

 **Happy :** Ha bah vous êtes enfin vous êtes réveillés ?  
 **Natsu et Lucy :** Happy c'est toi qui fait autant de bruit ?  
 **Happy :** Oui, Natsu je suis fâché contre toi.  
 **Natsu :** Et pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
 **Happy :** Je t'ai attendue pour dormir, alors que tu m'avais promis de pas rentrer tard.  
 **Lucy :** Happy, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Natsu.  
 **Happy :** Pourquoi ?  
 **Lucy :** C'est moi qui ai retenue Natsu toute la nuit.  
 **Happy :** Natsu tu lui a enfin dit ce que tu voulais lui dire depuis longtemps.  
 **Natsu :** Oui.  
 **Happy :** Toi aussi Luce ?  
 **Natsu :** Parce que tu lui a dit, je vais devenir jaloux là.  
 **Lucy :** Oui je lui ai dit Happy. Bon on va chercher du travail ?  
 **Happy et Natsu :** OUI !  
 **Natsu :** On feras la mission que tous les deux Luce ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui.  
 **Happy :** Et moi ?  
 **Natsu et Lucy :** Bien sûr que tu viendras.

Ils partirent à leur guilde, Natsu et Lucy se tenaient par la main…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** _~Natsu et Lucy se tenaient par la main. ~_  
Quand ils arrivèrent à leur endroit favori, tout le monde regardaient qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Lucy se détacha de Natsu pour aller voir ses demandes de mission.

 **Lucy :** Natsu, vient voir elle me parait facile à faire à deux, tu en dit quoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Oui tu as raison tu veux qu'on aille la faire maintenant ?  
 **Mirajane :** Attendaient Erza et Grey ne sont pas encore arrivés ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui mais celle-là on va la faire tous les trois.  
 **Mirajane** **:** Tous les trois ?  
 **Natsu :** Moi, Lucy et Happy. Bon y va ?  
 **Lucy et Happy :** Oui on arrive !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce restèrent choquées par les événements. La constellationniste, le dragon slayeur, et le chat prirent le train pour se rendre au port d'Argéon. Le mage de feu étant données son mal des transports, avait le tête sur les genoux de la blonde. Ils arrivèrent à Argéon environs 2h30 plus tard. Ils allèrent dans une régions qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais visités.

 **Natsu :** Dit Luce il faudrait peut-être leur dire ?  
 **Lucy :** Leur dire quoi ? Ça ne les regarde pas, mais c'est vrai comme ça on ne sera pas obligé de se cachés. Mais pour l'instant on se concentre sur la mission.  
 **Natsu :** Tu as raison. Bon elle consiste à quoi ?  
 **Lucy:** On va dire que je prends ma revanche sur ma première mission tu t'en rappelle?  
 **Natsu :** _(inquiet)_ Je dois faire quoi va droit au but.  
 **Lucy :** Bah tu dois te faire passer un envoyé de mon père pour une affaire.  
 **Natsu :** Luce, tu es cruel !  
 **Lucy :** Je sais mais comme ça on est quitte.  
 **Natsu :** Bon ça consiste en quoi ta mission ?  
 **Lucy :** Eh bah tu dois premièrement pas te mettre en colère ou t'énervé contre moi et deuxièmement tu dois récupérer une bague...  
 **Natsu :** Juste ça un bague?  
 **Lucy :** Oui une bague mais c'est célèbre malfaiteur qui l'a et il est très puissant.  
 **Natsu :** Comment ça "il est puissant" ?  
 **Lucy :** Je veux dire plus puissant que toi.

Natsu rentra dans la maison de celui qui détenait l'anneau.

 **Action Natsu :**  
Natsu entra dans la maison du malfaiteur et vit la bague dans un écrin bleu.

 **Natsu :** Finalement la mission de Luce était plus facile que je le…

Natsu était tombée dans un piège du voleur de bague.

 **Action normale :**  
Lucy qui attendait le mage de feu décida d'aller le rejoindre.

 **Lucy :** Natsu tu es où tu devrais avoir fini à l'heure qu'il est ?  
 **Natsu :** Luce je suis en haut je crois que tu connais celui qui détient la bague, c'est ton père !

Lucy en resta choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre elle ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle décida de décrocher son camarade, ils prirent l'anneau.

 **Lucy :** Natsu, Happy attendaient moi ici je reviens.  
 **Natsu :** Non je viens avec toi Luce.  
 **Lucy :** Pardonne moi Natsu mais c'est une affaire que je dois régler seule désoler.  
Sur ces mots la constellationniste appela Taurus pour que ni Happy, ni Natsu, allaient la rejoindre.

 **Action Lucy :**  
 **Lucy :** Père c'est vrai est ce que c'est toi ?  
 **Jude :** Oui j'ai volé cette bague car j'étais sûr que tu allais venir.  
 **Lucy :** Que veux tu encore ?  
 **Jude :** Moi ? Ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu revienne à la maison pour te marié tu te souviens ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui je m'en soutient parfaitement.  
 **Jude :** Alors j'ai décidé d'installer un piège pour que tes petits camarades tombent à l'intérieur, ça m'aurais laisser les champs libre pour que je ta ramène à maison.  
 **Lucy :** Tu me dégoûte c'est une chose de s'en prendre à moi, mais on ne touche pas à mes amis et plus je ne te le pardonnerait jamais et je ne reviendrais jamais avec toi, tu peux me déshéritée, me capturée autant de fois que tu le veux il y aura toujours mes amis pour me sauver. Et ta proposition de mariage je n'en veut toujours pas j'ai déjà quelqu'un avec qui partagée ma vie, il est dans ma guilde et c'est un mage de….

La mage stellaire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un garçon couvert de flamme de colère arriva et fini la phrase de le jeune blonde.

 **Action normale :  
** **Natsu :** Je suis un mage de feu et je partage la vie de votre fille que ça te plaise ou non je m'en fiche je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour vivre avec Lucy !  
 **Jude :** Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton !  
 **Lucy :** Il te parle sur le ton qu'il veut. C'est dommage car avant de venir te voir j'ai pu récupérer la bague.

Le mage en colère appela son chat pour qu'il les transporte tous les deux jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils rendirent la bague et repartirent en direction de l'appartement de la mage blonde.

 **Natsu :** Enfin on est arrivée.  
 **Happy :** Papa j'ai faim !  
 **Lucy :** Natsu je vais prendre une douche tu n'as qu'à préparer le repas et ferme toute la maison je n'ai pas envie de voir Grey en caleçon sur mon lit comme la dernière fois.

La mage blonde partit prendre sa douche pendant que le garçon au cheveux rouge préparé le repas, la constellationniste ressortie 20 minute plus tard. Le repas était tout juste prêt. Ils reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

 **Natsu :** Comment ça la dernière fois ? (Le jaloux)  
 **Lucy :** Quand il a dormi chez moi.  
 **Natsu :** A oui c'est vrai. Alors comme ça tu veux vivre avec moi?  
 **Lucy :** _(rouge)_ Oui enfin c'était plus pour dire que je sortais avec toi.  
 **Natsu : **_(gêner)_ On passe la nuit ensemble ?  
 **Lucy :** Moi ça ne me gêne pas mais va le dire à ton fils.  
 **Natsu :** Oui tu as raison mais pourquoi je devrais partir ?  
 **Lucy :** Parce qu'il est partit tout seul à la guilde.  
 **Natsu :** Je sais ce qu'il est allé faire.  
 **Lucy :** Il est allé faire quoi toi qui le connait ?  
 **Natsu :** Soit il est allé dire à la guilde qu'on sort ensemble, soit il est allé provoquer Grey, mais dans les deux cas il va être en colère contre toi.  
 **Lucy :** Tu as l'air inquiet qu'il me fasse la tête?  
 **Natsu :** Je ne veux pas qu'il t'en veuille parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est…  
 **Lucy :** Ce n'est pas ta faute à toi non plus.

La blonde et le dragon slayeur partirent à leur endroit favoris Fairy Tail. Ils se tenaient toujours la main quand ils arrivèrent, Lucy alla au bar pour discutait avec Mirajane et Natsu alla parler avec Grey.

 **Action Natsu et Grey :**  
 **Natsu :** Grey ?  
 **Grey :** Quoi !  
 **Natsu** **:** On peut parler sans déclencher une bagarre général ?  
 **Grey :** Je suppose que oui, tu veux parler de quoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Je veux parler de quelqu'un.  
 **Grey :** Tu veux parler de ta blonde ?  
 **Natsu :** Oui. Mais je veux savoir quelque chose?  
 **Grey :** Quoi, tu veux savoir quoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Je veux savoir, si je me mettait en couple avec elle sa te ferais quoi?  
 **Grey :** Tu veux vraiment le savoir?  
 **Natsu :** Oui je veux savoir.  
 **Grey :** Sa ne me ferais pas plaisir, mais si elle heureuse avec toi je ne peux rien dire ou faire, mais sache que le jour où tu la fait souffrir je serais là pour elle et après je te la prendrais si tu l'ignore. Mais je sais que une fois qu'une personne de ta race aime une personne c'est pour la vie. Donc, ne fais rien qui puisse la blessait.  
 **Natsu :** D'accord tu restes mon rival, mais elle ne lui fait pas la tête car ce n'est théoriquement pas de sa faute.  
 **Grey :** Qui ta dit que je lui faisais la tête ?  
 **Natsu :** Personne je le pensais.

 **Action Lucy et Mirajane :**  
Lucy de son côté avait parler à Mirajane de mode et tout en lui parlant elle buvait au début de l'eau puis de la vodka (alcoolique) et pour finir 5 bière. Car elles voulaient fêtées sa mise en couple avec le mage de feu. Le chasseur de dragon et le mage de glace avaient fini de discutaient, et avaient vus l'état dans lequel était la mage stellaire.

 **Natsu :** Mirajane tu a fait quoi à Lucy ?  
 **Mirajane :** On a fêtées sa mise en couple avec toi.  
 **Lucy :** _(bourrés)_ Chuuut je ne suis pas censé en parlée.  
 **Natsu :** Bon je vais la ramener chez elle, quelqu'un a vu Happy?  
 **Grey :** Oui il est repartit chez lui parce qu'il était fatigué par rapport à une mission que vous aurais fait toi, lui, et Lucy.  
 **Natsu :** Ok merci bon bah à demain.

Natsu porta Lucy jusqu'à chez elle, la mise en pyjama et la coucha. Ensuite le mage se mis à son tour en pyjama et se coucha près de la blonde. La nuit passa et le matin Lucy se réveilla au côté de son petit ami, elle avait un mal de tête et ne se rappeler plus de la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Natsu dormait encore. Elle se leva doucement pour préparer le petit déjeuné lorsqu'elle se fit attraper le bras par le garçon qu'elle croyait endormit.

 **Natsu :** Luce reste encore un peut s'il te plait ?  
 **Lucy :** D'accord mais je dois faire le petit déjeuné si tu veux manger.  
 **Natsu :** Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète je peux le faire moi.  
 **Lucy :** Merci je veux bien, et tu le fait pour tout le monde.  
 **Happy :** Oui Lucy, Natsu fera à manger pour tous le mondes je le surveille.  
 **Lucy :** Mouais c'est ce que tu dis et après tu manges tout!  
 **Natsu :** Bon d'accord si c'est toi qui le demande Luce je veux bien le faire mais ça ne sera pas tous les jours.

Lucy accepta et resta couchée dans son lit en train de regardée le mage qui avait dormit chez elle.

 **Natsu :** Luce vient manger c'est prêt !  
 **Lucy :** Oui j'arrive pas la peine de crier aussi fort.  
 **Happy :** Natsu c'est super bon, mieux que d'habitude.  
 **Natsu : **_(rouge)_ C'est normale car c'est celle que j'aime qui me la demandé.  
 **Happy :** C'est mignon tu ne trouves pas Lucy ? Tien mais où elle est passée ?  
 **Natsu :** Elle est allée prendre sa douche.  
 **Happy :** Elle met du temps pour prendre sa douche.  
 **Natsu :** On ne peut rien lui reprocher, c'est une fille.

Lucy sortie de la salle de bain 10 minutes plus tard.

 **Happy :** Lucy c'est incroyable tu as mis moins de temps que d'habitude !  
 **Lucy :** _(ignorant le commentaires)_ Bon on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui donc dépêchés vous.  
 **Natsu et Happy :** Comment ça plein de choses à faire ?  
 **Lucy :** Je vous expliquerais tout à la guilde.

Le mage de feu, la mage stellaire et le chat se préparèrent et allèrent à la guilde. Quand Natsu et Lucy entrèrent, ils annoncèrent qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple. Lucy alla voir Grey qui était cette fois vraiment énervé.

 **Lucy :** Grey, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien je me trompe ?  
 **Grey :** Non, tu ne trompes pas, mais ce n'est pas la peine que je t'explique, tu sais ce qui se passe.  
 **Lucy :** Écoute Grey, je t'aime bien mais, je suis avec Natsu et je l'aime alors s'il te plait ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 **Grey** **:** Comment ça le regretter ?  
 **Lucy :** C'est compliqué.

Lucy eu un flash-back où elle se souvint à l'âge de 12 ans son père avais laisser entendre qu'elle avait un frère jumeaux, lorsque la question de Grey retentissait a ses oreilles.

 **Grey :** Lucy, pourquoi on se ressemble ?  
 **Lucy :** C'est à dire on se ressemble ?  
 **Grey :** Ça va te paraître bizarre mais on a la même force de caractère on est sur la même longueur on s'entend bien, on se ressemble un peu physiquement alors...  
 **Lucy :** Tu ne comprends rien.

Lucy partit de la guilde en pleurant et Natsu qui n'avait rien raté de la conversation décida d'aller voir Grey.

 **Natsu :** GREY, POURQUOI LUCY PLEURAIT EN PARTANT ?  
 **Grey :** Je ne sais pas moi, elle voulait m'expliquer quelque chose et elle est partis comme ça.  
 **Natsu :** Grey il faut qu'on parle, retrouve moi derrière la guilde dans dix minutes !  
 **Grey :** Ouais si tu veux.

Lucy était rentrée chez elle et s'en voulait d'être partie sans lui avoir dit qu'il était son faux jumeaux. Puis elle décida d'aller faire un tour de la ville, car depuis qu'elle s'y était rendue elle ne l'avait jamais visitée.

 **Côté Natsu et Grey :**  
Grey rejoignit Natsu qui était déjà derrière Fairy Tail.

 **Grey :** Bon tu veux parler de quoi et fait vite.  
 **Natsu :** Je ne veux pas parler, je veux me battre avec toi.  
 **Grey :** On se bat déjà tous les jours tu veux encore te battre ?  
 **Natsu :** Je veux un vrai duel.  
 **Grey :** Explique le duel entre qui et qui et quel est le prix?  
 **Natsu :** Il n'y a pas de prix et le duel est entre toi et moi je veux qu'on se batte avec notre magie comme nous l'avons appris de nos maître.

Ce fut Natsu qui donna le premier coup, un coup de poing de dragon de feu. Grey lui avait matérialisé un marteaux de glace mais ne toucha pas Natsu, alors que la coup de poing du mage de feu avait touché de pleine face le mage de glace. Le mage de construction avait créé des épées mais ne réussis pas plus que la première fois. Étant donné qu'il faisait beaucoup de bruit les mages de la guilde sortirent pour savoir qui faisait autant de bruit. Ils furent surpris de voir Natsu et Grey se battre pour de vrai. Le maître de la guilde les laissa continuer. Natsu continua avec ses coup de moins du dragon de feu et Grey lui essaya une tentative de le faire tomber avec sa patinoire mais Natsu déclencha sans le savoir les flammes de colère, il ne voulait pas en arrivé là mais il n'avait plus le choix. Et il abattit les ailes du dragons de feu sur Grey et le blessa de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se battre.

 **Action normale :**  
C'est à ce moment-là que Lucy, qui avait vu la scène où Natsu avait déclencher ses flammes de colère et abattu ses ailes du dragon de feu sur son frère jumeau. Lucy était choquée que son copain est pu faire une telle chose à quelqu'un de la guilde.

 **Lucy :** _(choquer)_ Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
 **Natsu :** Lucy, depuis quand tu es en train de me regarder ?  
 **Lucy :** Et toi depuis quand tu te bats avec lui ?

Natsu ne put répondre il ne voulait pas lui faire mal juste lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas faire pleurais sa copine. Lucy aidée de Mirajane emmena Grey à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Grey était assommer mais conscient, il entendit toute la conversation de la blonde et la démone.

 **Mira:** Lucy je peux te poser une question?  
 **Lucy :** Oui bien sûr.  
 **Mira :** Tu sors avec Natsu, mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour Grey ?  
 **Lucy :** Mira quand je suis partit, c'est par ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ce qu'il est pour moi et moi ce que je suis pour lui.  
 **Mira :** Et c'est qui pour toi, et toi pour lui?  
 **Lucy :** Ce que je vais te dire doit pour l'instant rester secret jusqu'à ce que je le dise de moi-même d'accord ?  
 **Mira :** Promis.  
 **Lucy :** Nous somme des faux jumeaux.  
 **Mira :** Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez un peut mais surtout au niveau du caractère sans être méchante.

Les deux filles avaient installé Grey dans un lit en attendant qu'il se "réveille". Une fois la barmaid partit, il se releva et vu la blonde avec des larmes couler sur ses joue elle ne pleurait pas vraiment ses larmes coulaient d'elle-même.  
 **  
Grey :** Lucy regarde-moi...

Lucy remonta la tête à l'entente de sa voix.

 **Lucy :** Je te jure que je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir comme ça.  
 **Grey :** Ne lui en veut pas, tout est ma faute je l'ai provoqué et je pense que je suis allé trop loin.  
 **Lucy :** Grey, je dois te dire quelque chose... tu es mon frère jumeaux. En fait on est des faux jumeaux. Pardon de te l'avoir caché tout ce temps mais je voulais te rencontrer.  
 **Grey :** Comment ça me rencontré ? Attend on a quoi comme lien de parenté ?  
 **Lucy :** Notre mère a trompé mon père, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte de moi et elle est tombée enceinte de toi. Et pour cacher à la principauté la tromperie de notre mère elle nous a séparé à la naissance. Elle ta rendue à ton père et sa femme, et moi je devais être l'héritière Heartfilia car j'avais son nom et toi Fulbuster le nom de ton père. Je sais c'est compliqué.  
 **Grey :** Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul tu devrais rentrée chez toi. Il me semble que tu dois avoir une discussion avec Natsu.  
 **Lucy :** D'accord repose toi bien.  
 **Grey :** Merci.

La blondinette sortie de l'infirmerie, dit au revoir à tout le monde et partis n'ayant pas vue son dragon slayeur décida de rentrée chez elle pour réfléchir. Elle arriva chez elle le dragon slayeur était assis sur le rebord du lit avec un air de déprimé.

 **Natsu :** Lucy, je suis sérieusement désolée de l'avoir blessé je ne le voulais vraiment pas.  
 **Lucy :** _(énerver)_ Natsu arrête de parler j'ai un truc à dire à propos de Grey. C'est vrai je suis proche de lui mais je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer ni sortir avec.  
 **Natsu :** Pourquoi ? Tu as toute tes chances.  
 **Lucy :** D'une parce que je t'aime toi et pas lui, enfin si je l'aime mais d'une autre manière.  
 **Natsu :** C'est-à-dire ?  
 **Lucy :** C'est à dire que c'est mon frère jumeau enfin faux jumeaux.  
 **Natsu :** P-pardon je ne savais pas.  
 **Lucy :** Personne ne le savait ! Je voudrais me battre avec toi pour de vrai parfois mais je ne le fais pas parce que j'ai du respect pour toi !

Lucy devenait incontrôlable elle n'avait jamais été autant en colère que maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : ~** Lucy devenait incontrôlable, elle n'avait jamais été autant en colère que maintenant. ~

 **Natsu :** Lucy, je suis désolé je ne savais vraiment pas…  
 **Lucy :** C'est ça le problème c'est que personne à la guilde ne le savait sauf Mirajane qui s'en était doutée donc je lui ai tout racontée.

Le copain de la blonde réussit tant bien que mal à la calmer, il fallait dire qu'elle été hors d'elle.

 **Lucy :** Je ne t'en veux pas Natsu, mais tu as été au-delà de ce que je pensais, même si je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à te pardonner.  
 **Natsu :** Je le sais, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux aller m'excuser ?  
 **Lucy :** Tu ne peux pas, tu le dois pour moi, pour toi, pour toute la guildes ainsi que les personnes à qui tu as fait du tort...

Natsu partie rejoindre le mage blessé et laissa la blonde seule avec son chat.

 **Action Happy et Lucy :  
Happy : **Il ne le dit pas mais, il s'en veut beaucoup, tu ne dois pas chercher à le blesser comme toi il t'a blessé… il ne le savait pas.  
 **Lucy : **Je sais qu'il s'en veut, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, le quitter ou rester, je peux lui pardonner qu'il ne savait pas, mais que c'est une personne de la guilde, une personne importante pour tout le monde, pas seulement moi.

 **Action Natsu :**  
Il entra dans la guilde, tout le monde le regardaient comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'assit à côté du mage qu'il avait blesser.

 **Natsu :** Je suis désolé...  
 **Gray :** Désolé de quoi !?  
 **Natsu :** De t'avoir blessé... Je ne savais pas que tu étais son jumeaux, et puis je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper comme je l'ai fait...  
 **Grey : **J'aurai été à ta place j'aurais réagi de la même manière, mais moi, je n'aurais pas utilisé ma magie pour te faire du mal, même si quelquefois je le voudrais bien, mais comprend que pour moi je ne blesserais personne car comme toi, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune. Donc en te battant avec moi, tu as blessé le guilde, tu as blessé ta petite amie.  
 **Natsu :** Tout ce que tu me dis je l'ai déjà écouté, et ma petite amie je crois qu'elle va partir.

 **Action Lucy :**  
La mage blonde, arriva à Fairy Tail quelques minutes après le mage aux cheveux rose.

 **Lucy :** Quelqu'un peut me dire où sont les garçons ?  
 **Mira : **Encore dans l'infirmerie, tu peux y aller si tu veux.  
 **Lucy : **Merci.

La blonde courue jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle surprit les garçons à parler calmement.

 **Action normale :**  
Elle entra sans faire de bruit, et entendis le phrase de son petit ami.

 **Natsu :** Tout ce que tu me dis je l'ai déjà écouté, et ma petite amie je crois qu'elle va partir.  
 **Grey : **Non, personnellement je pense qu'elle t'aime trop pour te quitter.  
 **Natsu :** Je ne sais pas, mais si elle me quitte je ferais tout pour qu'elle revienne.  
 **Grey : **Je ne sais pas tu n'as qu'à lui demandée, elle est derrière toi...

Il se retourna et vit sa copine qui avait une fois de plus écoutée aux portes.

 **Natsu : **Alors ? Tu vas me laisser tout seul avec Happy ?  
 **Lucy : **Natsu... C'est vrai j'étais en colère contre toi mais pas au point de te quitter... Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais partir ?  
 **Natsu : **Pour tout te dire oui je le penser très fort...

Le blesser se racla la gorge pour leur faire signe qu'il était toujours là.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** ~Le blesser se racla la gorge pour leur faire signe qu'il était toujours là. ~

 **Grey :** UmmhUmmh...  
 **Lucy :** Ho pardon. Tu vas mieux ?  
 **Grey :** Oui merci. Et arrête d'écoutée aux portes ce n'est pas bien.  
 **Lucy :** Si non mon chéri et mon frère ce sont réconcilier ?  
 **Natsu et Grey :** Oui mais pour combien de temps ?  
 **Lucy : **_(avec un regard noir)_ Toute la vie !

La blonde, le brun et le rose sortirent de l'infirmerie, puis ils allèrent au bureau du maître.

 **Makarov :** Natsu, Grey, je suis très déçu de votre attitude. Et toi Lucy, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir quand ils se sont battus, j'aurais pu les séparés.  
 **Lucy :** Oui, je sais mais, à ce moment-là j'ai pensée avant tout à la sécurité de Grey...  
 **Natsu :** C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui aie provoqué son frère et j'en suis sincèrement désolé et je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien mais...  
 **Makarov :** Natsu, ce n'est pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, je pense que personne ne t'en veut. Mais comment ça son frère ?  
 **Grey :** Eh bien j'ai découvert que Lucy est ma sœur.  
 **Natsu :** Bon on vous a tout expliqué, donc je vais m'excusé auprès de la guilde.  
 **Makarov :** Bonne idée. Grey, Lucy il faudra qu'on parle de votre lien de parenté.  
 **Grey et Lucy :** Ok.

Donc la conversation du brun, de la blonde, du rose et du maître terminer, ils retrouvèrent le reste de la guilde qui été un peu perturbée, de les voir comme ça si proche alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine ils étaient en pleine dispute. Tout le monde ici présent les regarda interrogativement, jusqu'à ce que ça soit Mirajane qui pris la parole.

 **Mirajane :** Pourquoi vous vous êtes battues ?  
 **Natsu : **_(en regardant Lucy)_ J'étais jaloux, alors je voudrais m'excusé auprès de tout le monde, j'ai eu un très mauvais comportement.  
 **Grey :** Je dois m'excusé aussi car je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans son jeu c'était stupide de ma part.  
 **Lucy :** _(en regardant Natsu et Grey)_ Et moi je suis désolée d'avoir cachée que Grey est mon frère jumeaux, enfin faux jumeaux.

Toute les personnes présentes les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fous. Les excuses terminés tous reprirent leurs activités comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis Natsu et Lucy discutèrent de leur avenir.

 **Natsu :** Dit Luce, on fait quoi maintenant parce que Happy est très fatigué en ce moment, du fait qu'on voyage beaucoup, enfin voyagé, je veux dire on se déplace beaucoup pour te voir, puis toi tu déplace beaucoup pour venir nous voir, donc...

La mage stellaire le coupa.

 **Lucy :** Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble ?  
 **Natsu :** C'est de ça que je voulais parler, enfin si toi ça ne te dérange pas...  
 **Lucy :** Non bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, mais dans quel appartement ?  
 **Natsu :** Bah je pensé justement qu'on pourrait en prendre un tous les deux parce que ce n'est pas pour te fâcher mais moi c'est dans la forêt, et toi c'est un studio et à trois c'est beaucoup trop petit.  
 **Lucy :** Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il ne faut pas que ça soit trop chère, mais un petit peut plus grand.  
 **Natsu :** Oui et il faut qu'il y soit plein de fenêtre.  
 **Lucy :** Et une porte, tu ne penses pas ?  
 **Natsu :** A oui c'est vrai TOI tu utilises des portes.  
 **Lucy :** Oui mais MOI je suis une personne civilisée.

Et sur cette dernière phrase que le couple rigola jusqu'à se rouler par terre.

 **Happy : **_(les larmes aux yeux)_ Et moi je vais vivre où ? Tu vas m'abandonner ?  
 **Natsu :** Bah tu vas vivre avec nous.  
 **Happy :** Nous ?  
 **Natsu :** Luce et moi, pourquoi tu as vraiment cru que j'allais t'abandonner ça me déçoit beaucoup de toi.  
 **Lucy :** Ah non commencez pas à vous chamailler.

Le mage aux cheveux rose et la constellationniste partirent dans la ville à la recherche d'appartement moyen et pas chère. Ils cherchèrent toute l'après-midi. Et là en s'arrêtant ils virent une grande maison, En se rapprochant de la maison ils virent de la lumière allumé.

 **Lucy :** Il y a de la lumière allumée peut être qu'on devrait rentrés pour demander des renseignement sur le prix, tu ne penses pas ?  
 **Natsu :** Si tu as raison.

Le dragon slayeur et la jolie blonde entrèrent dans la maison où une femme assez âgée les accueilli.

 **Natsu :** Bonjour madame nous sommes, ma copine et moi, intéressés par votre maison, et on voudrait savoir combien vous la vendez ?  
 **La vieille dame :** Je la vends 100,000 Jewels, mais je ne la vends qu'à des jeunes couples.  
 **Natsu :** Bah nous sommes en couple et on est prêt à vous donner l'argent des maintenant. N'est-ce pas Luce ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui. C'est vrai madame.

La vieille accepta la proposition, et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient emménagés dès le lendemain.

 **Natsu :** Lucy ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui ?  
 **Natsu :** Je suis content que toute cette histoire soit réglée.  
 **Lucy :** Moi aussi. Et je suis encore plus contente parce qu'on a trouvés une maison pour toi, Happy et moi.

Une fois avoir achetés leur nouvelle maison, le couple de mage allèrent chez le rose pour prévenir Happy. Quand ils entrèrent chez celui-ci ils virent Happy endormie dans son petit lit attendant que son père rentre à la maison pour se racontés leur journées. Il était très tard alors ils décidèrent d'aller se couchés.

Le lendemain la blonde ne se réveilla avec personne à ses côtés, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et lut le papier que son petit copain lui avait laissé pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète : _"Ma petite et fragile Lucy je suis partis pêcher avec Happy près de la forêt je ne lui est pas dit qu'on allait emménagés ensemble très prochainement, je t'attend pour le faire._

 _P.S: Je t'aime signer Natsu."_

Lucy, pris ses affaires et partis rejoindre son chéri. Elle arriva 1 heure plus tard.

 **Lucy :** _(dans l'oreille de Natsu qui sursauta)_ Bonjour mon chéri.  
 **Natsu :** Bonjour toi, tu dormais encore quand je suis parti. On lui dit maintenant ?  
 **Lucy : **_(à Happy)_ Bonjour Happy, Natsu et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.  
 **Natsu :** Lucy, et moi, avons trouvés une maison pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble.  
 **Happy :** Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord !

Happy très en colère repartis chez lui en pleurant à moitié


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 14 :** ~30 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le tunnel, il y faisait très froid comme s'il y avait de la glace à l'intérieur. ~

 **Lucy :** Ça va vous paraitre bizarre, mais j'aie l'impression que plus on s'enfonce dans la tunnel, plus il fait froid. En tout cas moi je le ressent comme ça.  
 **Natsu :** Si tu as froid je peux te réchauffée.  
 **Grey :** Natsu, arrête je crois qu'elle a raison.  
 **Natsu :** Tu te prend pour qui, tu n'as rien à me dire sur ce que je dis, si je suis sérieux ou pas !  
 **Erza :** NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER AVEC VOS CONNERIES !  
 **Lucy :** Non mais sérieusement, il commence vraiment à faire froid ici.  
 **Natsu :** Désolé Luce, mais maintenant que tu le dis que c'est inhabituelle. Grey, tu es un mage de glace alors qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce tunnel si "spéciale" ?  
 **Grey :** Je ne sais pas, mais il a endroit caché dans ce tunnel.  
 **Erza :** Alors trouvons-le !  
 **Happy :** Aye !

La bande de Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy et Lucy, se divisèrent en deux groupes : dans le premier groupe il y avait Natsu, Happy et Lucy et dans le deuxième groupe il y avait Grey et Erza. Le groupe du mage de feu, de la constellationniste et leur chat partirent plus profond dans le tunnel, tandis que le groupe du mage et glace et la mage de rééquipement restèrent là à les attendre. Le mage à la touffe rose, la mage blonde et leur "enfant" était partis depuis au moins une heure, les deux autres mage qui étaient restés à l'entrée commencés a s'inquiétés du non-retour de leurs amies. Quand la mage de rééquipement allât rejoindre son petit ami à l'autre bout de la pièce elle trébucha et tomba au sol. Il y avait des colonne en bois pour supporter le tunnel. Elle resta allongée un long moment, au moment où elle décida de se relever elle fermât un œil et vit comme une lumière venir de la colonne en bois.

 **Erza :** Grey, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans la poutre en bois.  
 **Grey :** Comment ça ?  
 **Erza :** Bien quand j'aie fermé un œil pour me relever j'aie vue quelque chose scintiller, comme de la lumière.  
 **Grey :** Tu m'attends je vais voir.  
 **Erza :** D'accord...Soit prudent.  
 **Grey :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Le mage se jeta dans la colonne. La copine de celui-ci l'entendit tomber et se précipita pour voir s'il allait bien.

 **Erza :** Tout va bien en bas ?  
 **Grey :** Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mais il faudrait qu'on les retrouve c'est incroyable ce qu'il y a en bas.  
 **Natsu :** ERZA ! On est revenue où est Grey ?  
 **Erza :** Dans la colonne il faut qu'on descende apparemment il y a quelque chose en bas cela pourrait nous aider sur ce qu'on recherche.  
 **Lucy :** Alors dans ce cas allons-y.  
 **Natsu :** Non, non Luce, tu restes ici.  
 **Lucy :** Il en est hors de question monsieur le dragon !

Et la blondinette sauta avant que le dragon slayeur ne la rattrape. Puis ce fut la mage de rang S, le rose et pour terminer le fils de celui-ci.

 **Natsu :** Luce, pourquoi tu as sauté avant moi tu aurais pu te faire mal !  
 **Grey :** Comment ça tu as sauté ?  
 **Lucy :** Non mais c'est fini oui. Oui j'ai sautée mais je ne me suis pas fait mal, et arrêter de me prendre pour une gamine, je ne suis plus une enfant !  
 **Erza :** Pour une fois que tu dis des choses vrais.  
 **Grey :** Bon, nous ne sommes pas descendus ici pour rien, donc j'aimerais que vous regardiez autour de vous.  
 **Natsu :** Ouais il y a de la glace et…  
 **Lucy :** Il y a une forte concentration d'énergie dans cette pièce.  
 **Happy :** Maman a raison.  
 **Gray :** _(à Happy)_ Comment ça "maman" ?  
 **Natsu :** Ça ne te regarde pas.  
 **Erza :** Bref revenons à notre mission si cela n'est pas trop vous demandez.  
 **Happy :** Aye !

Ils fouillèrent la pièce, mais bizarrement, la température chutait de plus en plus. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là à fouiller la pièce, quand quelque chose de petit et brillant attira l'attention de la blonde stellaire.

 **Lucy :** Je crois que j'aie trouvée quelque chose, attendez-moi là.  
 **Natsu :** Je viens avec toi.  
 **Lucy :** Désolée mais je préfère que tu restes ici.

La petite amie du dragon slayeur partie.

 **Action Lucy :**  
Elle découvrit un deuxième couloir où émaner une douce et apaisante lumière. Cette magnifique lumière provenait d'un ancien coffre à bijoux.

Mais le petit ami inquiet décida de la suivre en cachette.

 **Action Natsu et Lucy :**  
La belle blonde se retourna ayant sentis une présence derrière.

 **Lucy :** _(avec peur)_ Natsu ?  
 **Natsu : **_(inquiet)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
 **Lucy : **_(énerver)_ Tu m'a fait peur !  
 **Natsu :** Désolé.  
 **Lucy :** Pourquoi tu m'a suivi?  
 **Natsu :** J'avais peur pour toi.  
 **Lucy :** _(changeant de sujet)_ J'ai trouvé un petit coffre à bijoux.  
 **Natsu :** Tu l'as ouvert ?  
 **Lucy :** Non je ne veux pas qu'il y est un mauvais sort.  
 **Natsu :** Nous avons donc trouvés ce que ton oncle chercher. Donc on a plus qu'à rentrer.

 **Action normal :**  
Les deux tourtereaux partirent rejoindre le reste du groupe.

 **Lucy :** Qui est resté en haut ?  
 **Happy :** Personne, Pourquoi ?  
 **Erza :** Alors comment on va remonter maintenant ?  
 **Grey :** C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de rester en haut ?  
 **Erza :** Oui, crétin !  
 **Happy :** On va faire comment pour remonter ?  
 **Natsu :** Je ne sais pas…  
 **Happy :** Je ne peux pas vous aider. Je risque de ne pas avoir assez de magie pour tous vous transportez jusqu'à là-haut.  
 **Natsu :** Ce n'est pas grave on trouvera un moyen de remonter.  
 **Lucy :** Grey, tu es vraiment trop stupide !

Le fait qu'ils ne puissent remonter les firent se disputer, et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. D'un côté il y avait Lucy et Grey mais bizarrement Natsu, son fils et la mage de rééquipement ne se disputer pas. Ils parlaient calmement entre eux attendant que le dispute passe.

 **Grey :** Et pourquoi je serais stupide ?!  
 **Lucy :** Parce que quand on te demande de rester en haut, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sautes pour rejoindre ta chère et tendre !  
 **Grey :** Et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de faire une malheureuse mission toute seule ! Il y a toujours soit LUI soit son CHAT !  
 **Lucy :** Oui peut être mais moi contrairement à toi je viens d'arriver !  
 **Grey :** Ho madame la Princesse est peureuse ?

A ces mots la mage dit des mots qu'elle ne penser pas et qu'elle regretta juste après.

 **Lucy :** Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je t'ai dit que tu été mon frère !

A ces mots tout le monde se tus.

 **Grey :** Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?  
 **Lucy :** _(choqué)_ Non, je ne sais pas c'est sorti tout seul. Bien sûr que non je ne le pense pas je…  
 **Grey :** Alors si c'est ce que tu penses pour moi tu es… MORTE !  
 **Happy :** Grey, pourquoi tu dis ça à Lucy.  
 **Natsu :** Elle est où ?

La mage se précipita dans une des galerie que personne n'avait remarquée, à ce moment elle fût prise de sanglot qu'elle étouffa pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir prononcée ses atroces paroles.

 **Action Lucy :**  
 **Lucy :** _(chuchotant)_ Je ne voulais pas prononcée de si odieuse paroles. Et comment a-t-il put croire que je les pensais, je ne pense jamais à ce genre de sentiment. Heureusement qu'il est mon frère. Mais d'un autre côté tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai. JE suis une princesse. JE n'ai jamais fait de mission toute seule. Et JE suis MORTE pour lui.

 **Action normal :**  
Après que la mage troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Grey et Erza restèrent à surveiller Happy, pendant que le mage de feu chercha sa copine. Il avait vu juste, il entra dans une des galerie celle de la constellationniste, et entendit tous ce qu'elle s'était dit. Et la vit écrouler au sol la tête dans ses bras repliée sur elle-même. Il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

 **Natsu :** Tout ce qu'il a dit c'est faux tu m'as entendu. TU n'es pas MORTE pour lui, et TU n'es pas une princesse ! Tu l'as été au temps où tu vivais avec ton père.  
 **Lucy :** _(sanglot)_ Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul je te le jure.  
 **Natsu :** On retourne retrouver notre fils ?  
 **Lucy : **_(calmée)_ Vous avez trouvés un moyen pour sortir ?  
 **Natsu :** On va escalader.  
 **Lucy :** D'accord de toute façon c'est la seule solution.

Ils retournèrent dans la galerie principale où régner une atmosphère électrique entre les deux jumeaux.

 **Lucy :** Je passe devant j'aimerais me dépêcher de sortir de cette endroits.  
 **Natsu :** Ne t'inquiète pas je suis en dessous.  
 **Lucy :** Non ça va je l'ai déjà fait tu peux aller t'assoir avec Happy, Erza… et l'autre.

La mage commença à escalader elle devait être à 2 ou 3 mètre du sol lorsqu'elle glissa et tomba…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 15** : ~La mage commença à escalader elle devait être à 2 ou 3 mètre du sol lorsqu'elle glissa et tomba... ~

Le bruit du choc leur fit se lever tous ensemble et allât voir ce qui c'était passé. Ils découvrirent avec stupeur que c'était elle qui avait provoquée toute cette panique. Ils furent incapables de faire le moindre mouvement.

 **Natsu :** Lucy ça va ?

Mais la blonde ne put répondre, elle était là, allongée sur le sol inconsciente.

 **Erza :** Happy !  
 **Happy :** Oui ?  
 **Erza :** Remonte là et va jusqu'au manoir prévenir son oncle.  
 **Happy :** Et vous ?  
 **Erza :** On se débrouillera ne t'inquiète pas dépêche-toi !  
 **Happy :** Aye !  
 **Erza :** Natsu toi tu vas remonter derrière Happy, tu vas garder un œil sur Lucy. Toi Grey tu vas faire une échelle de glace pour que Natsu, toi et moi puissions monter !  
 **Grey :** Pas de problème.

Le mage de feu n'attendit pas que le mage de glace ait fabriqué son échelle et remonta sans se blesser, pendant ce temps le fils du mage de feu était déjà parti prévenir l'oncle de la jeune femme. Les deux mages restant était arrivés. Aux côtés de la jeune fille évanouis, il y avait un jeune homme très en colère. Le mage de glace essayait de se rapprocher de la blonde qui était toujours inconsciente, mais le mage rose l'en empêchât.

 **Natsu :** Ne l'approche pas !  
 **Grey :** Et pourquoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Parce que c'est de TA faute si elle est dans cet état !  
 **Grey :** Comment ça MA faute ?  
 **Natsu :** Tu ne t'es pas entendue parler ou peut-être que tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu lui as dit ?!  
 **Grey :** Ce n'est pas tes affaires c'est entre elle et moi donc ne t'en mêle pas !  
 **Natsu :** D'accord tu as raison ce n'est pas mes affaires vous étiez en pleine dispute et vous vous êtes dit des mots dépassant vos penser mais de là à dire qu'elle est morte pour toi...  
 **Grey :** Parce que tu crois que je l'ai penser.  
 **Natsu :** Je sais que toi non plus tu ne l'as pas penser mais...  
 **Grey :** Mais quoi?  
 **Natsu :** Rien juste ne t'approche pas d'elle je vais la réchauffer.  
 **Erza :** Ça va aller Natsu ?  
 **Natsu :** J'en sais rien elle respire mais elle et toujours inconsciente.

Le chat venait juste revenir.

 **Happy :** Natsu, il y a une voiture devant l'entrée du tunnel ils vont la transporter dans l'infirmerie de la guilde.  
 **Natsu :** Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ?  
 **Happy :** Non, on devrait arriver dans moins d'une heure. Le maître est au courant il a fait évacuer la guilde comme ça on aura plus de place pour la soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas on y arrivera.

 ** _Pensées de Lucy :_** _Je me préparer à monter. Je devais être à 2 ou 3 mètres du sol, quand je revis son visage au moment où il prononça ces paroles : "Pour moi tu es morte !", ensuite je sentis le choc entre le sol et mon dos puis ma tête et..._ _ **Fin des pensées de Lucy**_ _._

Dans la voiture il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ils arrivèrent à la guilde, il n'y avait personne comme l'avait dit le chat, Natsu portait Lucy, et Grey et Erza restèrent dans la voiture. La maître vint accueillir le mage de feu et la constellationniste toujours évanouis.

 **Makarov :** Natsu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?  
 **Natsu :** Je vous le raconterais après qu'on l'est soignée.

Dans la guilde il n'y avait que le maître et la barmaid, qui était aussi infirmière.

 **Mirajane :** Natsu dis-nous ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission ? Elle avait l'air assez difficile.  
 **Natsu :** En fait elle était très facile.  
 **Makarov :** Explique-nous !  
 **Natsu :** On est arrivés au manoir du responsable de la mission, qui est l'oncle de Lucy. Donc il nous explique qu'il fallait qu'on retrouve Lucy, mais bon du coup on a commencé la seconde partie qui était de retrouver un coffre dans un tunnel, bon on a mis à peu près 2 heures à la trouver. Mais pendant que Lucy, Happy et moi ont cherchés le coffre Erza a trouvé une colonne, elle a donc sauté et avait dit à Grey de rester là-haut pour qu'après qu'on ait vérifié dans les galeries on puisse remonter, quand on les a rejoints on a aussi sauté pour l'aider, et ensuite c'est là où Grey a sauté. On a cherché dans toutes les galeries et on a fini par trouver le coffre. Ensuite Lucy et Grey se sont disputés violemment. Et Grey a dit une phrase qui l'a mise dans cet état.  
 **Mirajane :** C'est-à-dire ?  
 **Natsu :** Bah Lucy a dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle était sa sœur, et Grey a répondu : "Alors si c'est ce que tu penses pour moi tu es… MORTE !". Ensuite étant donné que nous n'avions aucun moyen de remonter on a décidé qu'on escaladera, donc, Lucy encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire décida d'escalader en premier. Elle devait être à 2 ou 3 mètres du sol, et après on a entendu un bruit sourd comme quelqu'un qui était tombé, et on a vus Lucy inconsciente. Alors Happy la transporter en haut de la colonne, et Erza ordonna à Grey de fabriquer une échelle avec sa magie. Moi j'ai escaladé, Happy est parti chercher des secours et on est arrivés ici. Donc maintenant soigne là Mira je t'en prie !  
 **Mirajane :** Je pourrais la soigner quand elle sera réveillée, pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire.

Le dragon slayeur partit en direction de sa maison où il vivait avec sa compagne aux clefs magiques. Il repensa au jour où il l'avait rencontré, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se leva d'un coup.

 **Natsu :** _(ouvrant la porte)_ Lucy !

Mais ce n'était pas elle.

 **Erza :** _(surprise)_ Désolée, je venais voir si tu allais bien ?  
 **Natsu :** A ton avis comment je suis ? Mais qui t'as dit où on habitait?  
 **Erza :** Je sais que tu vas mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger, et personne me la dis, je vous ai suivi un soir.  
 **Natsu :** Quoi qu'il est soit j'espère qu'il n'est pas avec toi ?  
 **Erza :** En parlant de ça si il était là tu le laisserais entrer non ?  
 **Natsu :** Bien sur même si il a dit des paroles exagéré ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est tombée, si il y a quelqu'un a blâmé c'est bien moi.  
 **Erza :** Ça tombe bien il est derrière la porte. Aller maintenant tous les deux vous faites la paix !  
 **Natsu et Grey :** Alors ça jamais !  
 **Natsu :** Il l'a presque tué Lucy !  
 **Grey :** Et toi tu as failli me tuer. Alors on est quitte ?  
 **Natsu :** Comment oses tu dire ça, je te signale si tu l'as oublié ta sœur est entre la vie et la mort !  
 **Grey :** Comme je lui ai dit ce n'est plus MA SŒUR !  
 **Natsu :** Même si je ne t'aime pas, j'ai un minimum de respect pour toi !  
 **Gray :** Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
 **Natsu :** Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi affreuse, où est passé le frère de ma copine.  
 **Grey :** Il a changé….


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15** : ~La mage commença à escalader elle devait être à 2 ou 3 mètre du sol lorsqu'elle glissa et tomba... ~

Le bruit du choc leur fit se lever tous ensemble et allât voir ce qui c'était passé. Ils découvrirent avec stupeur que c'était elle qui avait provoquée toute cette panique. Ils furent incapables de faire le moindre mouvement.

 **Natsu :** Lucy ça va ?

Mais la blonde ne put répondre, elle était là, allongée sur le sol inconsciente.

 **Erza :** Happy !  
 **Happy :** Oui ?  
 **Erza :** Remonte là et va jusqu'au manoir prévenir son oncle.  
 **Happy :** Et vous ?  
 **Erza :** On se débrouillera ne t'inquiète pas dépêche-toi !  
 **Happy :** Aye !  
 **Erza :** Natsu toi tu vas remonter derrière Happy, tu vas garder un œil sur Lucy. Toi Grey tu vas faire une échelle de glace pour que Natsu, toi et moi puissions monter !  
 **Grey :** Pas de problème.

Le mage de feu n'attendit pas que le mage de glace ait fabriqué son échelle et remonta sans se blesser, pendant ce temps le fils du mage de feu était déjà parti prévenir l'oncle de la jeune femme. Les deux mages restant était arrivés. Aux côtés de la jeune fille évanouis, il y avait un jeune homme très en colère. Le mage de glace essayait de se rapprocher de la blonde qui était toujours inconsciente, mais le mage rose l'en empêchât.

 **Natsu :** Ne l'approche pas !  
 **Grey :** Et pourquoi ?  
 **Natsu :** Parce que c'est de TA faute si elle est dans cet état !  
 **Grey :** Comment ça MA faute ?  
 **Natsu :** Tu ne t'es pas entendue parler ou peut-être que tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu lui as dit ?!  
 **Grey :** Ce n'est pas tes affaires c'est entre elle et moi donc ne t'en mêle pas !  
 **Natsu :** D'accord tu as raison ce n'est pas mes affaires vous étiez en pleine dispute et vous vous êtes dit des mots dépassant vos penser mais de là à dire qu'elle est morte pour toi...  
 **Grey :** Parce que tu crois que je l'ai penser.  
 **Natsu :** Je sais que toi non plus tu ne l'as pas penser mais...  
 **Grey :** Mais quoi?  
 **Natsu :** Rien juste ne t'approche pas d'elle je vais la réchauffer.  
 **Erza :** Ça va aller Natsu ?  
 **Natsu :** J'en sais rien elle respire mais elle et toujours inconsciente.

Le chat venait juste revenir.

 **Happy :** Natsu, il y a une voiture devant l'entrée du tunnel ils vont la transporter dans l'infirmerie de la guilde.  
 **Natsu :** Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ?  
 **Happy :** Non, on devrait arriver dans moins d'une heure. Le maître est au courant il a fait évacuer la guilde comme ça on aura plus de place pour la soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas on y arrivera.

 ** _Pensées de Lucy :_** _Je me préparer à monter. Je devais être à 2 ou 3 mètres du sol, quand je revis son visage au moment où il prononça ces paroles : "Pour moi tu es morte !", ensuite je sentis le choc entre le sol et mon dos puis ma tête et..._ _ **Fin des pensées de Lucy**_ _._

Dans la voiture il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ils arrivèrent à la guilde, il n'y avait personne comme l'avait dit le chat, Natsu portait Lucy, et Grey et Erza restèrent dans la voiture. La maître vint accueillir le mage de feu et la constellationniste toujours évanouis.

 **Makarov :** Natsu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?  
 **Natsu :** Je vous le raconterais après qu'on l'est soignée.

Dans la guilde il n'y avait que le maître et la barmaid, qui était aussi infirmière.

 **Mirajane :** Natsu dis-nous ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission ? Elle avait l'air assez difficile.  
 **Natsu :** En fait elle était très facile.  
 **Makarov :** Explique-nous !  
 **Natsu :** On est arrivés au manoir du responsable de la mission, qui est l'oncle de Lucy. Donc il nous explique qu'il fallait qu'on retrouve Lucy, mais bon du coup on a commencé la seconde partie qui était de retrouver un coffre dans un tunnel, bon on a mis à peu près 2 heures à la trouver. Mais pendant que Lucy, Happy et moi ont cherchés le coffre Erza a trouvé une colonne, elle a donc sauté et avait dit à Grey de rester là-haut pour qu'après qu'on ait vérifié dans les galeries on puisse remonter, quand on les a rejoints on a aussi sauté pour l'aider, et ensuite c'est là où Grey a sauté. On a cherché dans toutes les galeries et on a fini par trouver le coffre. Ensuite Lucy et Grey se sont disputés violemment. Et Grey a dit une phrase qui l'a mise dans cet état.  
 **Mirajane :** C'est-à-dire ?  
 **Natsu :** Bah Lucy a dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle était sa sœur, et Grey a répondu : "Alors si c'est ce que tu penses pour moi tu es… MORTE !". Ensuite étant donné que nous n'avions aucun moyen de remonter on a décidé qu'on escaladera, donc, Lucy encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire décida d'escalader en premier. Elle devait être à 2 ou 3 mètres du sol, et après on a entendu un bruit sourd comme quelqu'un qui était tombé, et on a vus Lucy inconsciente. Alors Happy la transporter en haut de la colonne, et Erza ordonna à Grey de fabriquer une échelle avec sa magie. Moi j'ai escaladé, Happy est parti chercher des secours et on est arrivés ici. Donc maintenant soigne là Mira je t'en prie !  
 **Mirajane :** Je pourrais la soigner quand elle sera réveillée, pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire.

Le dragon slayeur partit en direction de sa maison où il vivait avec sa compagne aux clefs magiques. Il repensa au jour où il l'avait rencontré, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se leva d'un coup.

 **Natsu :** _(ouvrant la porte)_ Lucy !

Mais ce n'était pas elle.

 **Erza :** _(surprise)_ Désolée, je venais voir si tu allais bien ?  
 **Natsu :** A ton avis comment je suis ? Mais qui t'as dit où on habitait?  
 **Erza :** Je sais que tu vas mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger, et personne me la dis, je vous ai suivi un soir.  
 **Natsu :** Quoi qu'il est soit j'espère qu'il n'est pas avec toi ?  
 **Erza :** En parlant de ça si il était là tu le laisserais entrer non ?  
 **Natsu :** Bien sur même si il a dit des paroles exagéré ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est tombée, si il y a quelqu'un a blâmé c'est bien moi.  
 **Erza :** Ça tombe bien il est derrière la porte. Aller maintenant tous les deux vous faites la paix !  
 **Natsu et Grey :** Alors ça jamais !  
 **Natsu :** Il l'a presque tué Lucy !  
 **Grey :** Et toi tu as failli me tuer. Alors on est quitte ?  
 **Natsu :** Comment oses tu dire ça, je te signale si tu l'as oublié ta sœur est entre la vie et la mort !  
 **Grey :** Comme je lui ai dit ce n'est plus MA SŒUR !  
 **Natsu :** Même si je ne t'aime pas, j'ai un minimum de respect pour toi !  
 **Gray :** Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
 **Natsu :** Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi affreuse, où est passé le frère de ma copine.  
 **Grey :** Il a changé….


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **Natsu :** Comment ça tu as changé ?  
 **Grey :** J'en ai marre de me disputer avec elle, alors j'ai dit plus ou moins ce que je pensais.

Le dragon slayeur inquiet et en colère les mis à la porte et partit voir si sa copine s'était réveillée.

 **Action guilde :**  
Maître elle ne c'est toujours pas réveillée...

 **Makarov :** Elle finira bien par se réveillée ne t'inquiète pas.

Il eut près de 10 minutes de silence quand la constellationniste se réveilla. La barmaid la prise dans ses bras.

 **Mirajane :** Lucy, j'ai eu très peur.  
 **Lucy :** Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
 **Mirajane :** Tu as fait une chute de 3 mètre de haut.

Le mage entra dans la pièce où se trouver sa petite amie, quand il l'a vue, il la prise dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

 **Action normale :**  
 **Lucy :** Natsu, tu...tu me serre trop fort.  
 **Natsu :** Pardon.  
 **Mirajane :** Comment tu te sent ?  
 **Lucy :** Bien, enfin je crois.  
 **Mirajane :** Natsu, Maître je vais vous demandez de sortir il faut que je l'examine.  
 **Makarov et Natsu :** Très bien.  
 **Mirajane :** Bon Lucy est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?  
 **Lucy :** Un peut à la tête mais surtout au dos.  
 **Mirajane :** C'est normale. Mais je dois te prévenir que tu ne pourras pas faire de mission pendant 2 mois le temps que tu reprennes des forces, et surtout pour que ton dos aille mieux.  
 **Lucy :** Je me souviens de ce qui c'est passer surtout le "pourquoi" je suis tombée.  
 **Mirajane :** Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscrets je peux connaître le "pourquoi" ?  
 **Lucy :** Ce n'est pas indiscrets. En fait de me suis disputer avec Grey, et ce qu'il m'a dit est pour moi quelque chose que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt.  
 **Mirajane :** C'est-à-dire ?  
 **Lucy :** Bah, on à commencer à se disputer au début parce qu'il n'était pas resté en haut de la colonne, puis je lui ai dit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit que tu étais mon frère.", et il m'a dit que pour lui je suis morte. J'étais très en colère par ce que JE venais de dire et par ce qu'il venait de dire, alors j'ai grimpée en première, j'étais presque arrivée quand ses mots me revinrent en mémoire, c'est là où j'ai trébuché et suis tombée, je pense que je me suis évanouie peut avant de toucher le sol.  
 **Mirajane :** Quel histoire. Bon je vais appeler Natsu, il va vous reconduire chez vous et tu pourras mieux te reposer, parce que demain il y aura tout le monde et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois perturbée par le bruit.

La barmaid appela le mage de feu qui aida Lucy à se lever. Le trajet de la guilde jusqu'à chez eux prit plus de temps que d'habitude, et se fit dans le silence. Ils arrivèrent chez eux une heure après avoir quitté Fairy Tail.

 **Lucy :** Natsu, je ... je suis désolée de vous avoir causée des ennuis.  
 **Natsu :** Tu n'as rien causée du tout on était très inquiet c'est vrai mais ne t'inquiète pas tout est presque redevenue comme avant.  
 **Lucy :** Oui, presque. Il va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec lui, c'est de SA faute si je suis dans cet état. Où est Happy, il a dû avoir peur pour moi je me trompe ?  
 **Natsu :** Il dort, mais si tu veux je peux aller le réveillé si tu veux le voir ?  
 **Lucy :** Non ça ira laisse le dormir. On va se coucher ?  
 **Natsu :** Mais Luce je ne suis pas fatigué.  
 **Lucy :** On n'est pas obligés de dormir on peut juste se couchés, on peut parler par exemple.  
 **Natsu :** C'est un très bon exemple.  
La mage et le dragon slayeur se couchèrent et se mirent à parler, cette nuit-là ils ne dormirent pas, ils passèrent la nuit à discuter. Quand Happy arriva ils étaient encore en train de papoter

 **Happy :** Maman !

Le chat sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui fit une grimace de douleur.

 **Natsu :** Happy, tu dois faire doucement avec Luce en ce moment, tu sais par rapport à l'accident.  
 **Lucy :** Mais ne t'en fait pas je suis en forme, j'ai encore un peu mal mais c'est normal, donc il ne faut pas s'inquiété, je vais faire le petit déjeuner.  
 **Natsu :** Non, toi tu restes ici nous on s'en occupe.

Le mage fit le petit déjeuner, ils mangèrent, s'habillèrent et partirent tous les trois voir leurs amis, cette fois ci ils mirent un peut moins d'une heure pour y arriver. Quand le fils du mage ouvrit les portes il n'y avait presque aucun bruit.

 **Lucy :** Pour une fois que c'est calme, mais ça fait bizarre.  
 **Mirajane :** C'est moi qui leur suis demandée.  
 **Lucy :** Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas, qu'ils fassent du bruit sinon ce n'est pas le Fairy Tail que je connais.

La guilde se mit à s'animer, sa chahuter de tous les côtés, même une bagarre générale éclata, la blonde vit son groupe elle décida d'aller les voir.

 **Erza :** Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur !  
 **Lucy :** Oui j'en suis désolée, mais après tout ça a peut être fait le bonheur de quelqu'un qui sait je ne vise personne.  
 **Erza :** Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer vous deux.  
 **Lucy :** Non je ne crois pas, en tout cas moi au moins je me suis excusée, après ce n'est de la faute à personne si je suis une idiote qui ne sait pas grimper un mur de 3 mètres.  
 **Grey :** En fait c'est de la faute à quelqu'un, la mienne.  
 **Erza :** Et tu en es fier ?  
 **Grey :** Non m'dame.  
 **Lucy :** C'est moi où il c'est passer quelque chose pendant mon sommeil ?  
 **Erza :** Apparemment MONSIEUR, a changé alors je fais la grève.  
 **Lucy :** La grève de quoi ?  
 **Erza :** La grève des bisous.  
 **Lucy :** Ah bah apparemment je confirme il a changé, il n'a plu de sœur ça ne doit pas changé vu qu'avant il le savait pas.  
 **Grey :** Tu peux arrêter ta comédie, je sais que c'est Natsu qui ta mise ça en tête !  
 **Lucy :** Alors rappelle moi un truc : c'est qui qui m'a dit que j'étais morte pour toi? C'est TOI, ça a dû te faire plaisir de voir comme ça j'imagine ?

Le dragon slayeur voyant sa copine s'énerver contre son frère se retira de la bagarre et allât voir ce qui se passait.

 **Natsu :** Il y a un problème Luce ?  
 **Lucy :** J'étais en train de gentiment discuter avec lui.  
 **Grey :** En fait j'ai été surpris. **  
Natsu :** Quel beau menteur tu fais...  
 **Lucy :** Comment ça il ment ?  
 **Natsu :** Un truc qu'il ne t'as pas dit, quand Happy t'as remontée du tunnel il a voulu voir si tu allais bien, et je ne l'ai pas laisser t'approcher. Désolé.  
 **Lucy :** Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé, tu as fait ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses si je ne m'étais pas évanouis.  
 **Erza :** Bon on part en mission ?

La mage blonde baissa la tête comme déçu.

 **Lucy :** Allez-y je vais rester ici.  
 **Erza :** Allez ça va être amusant.  
 **Lucy :** Natsu.  
 **Natsu :** C'est bon je vais lui dire. En fait pour le moment Luce ne peut faire aucune mission, à qui la faute.  
 **Grey :** Alors tant pis on ira sans vous.  
 **Erza :** Pas question. C'est nous tous ou personne.

La team partit se balader dans la ville, toute la journée ils rigolèrent, même si de temps en temps, la blonde, le mage de feu, et le brun, s'insultaient gentiment. Ils firent le tour de la ville, mais l'état de la blonde les empêcher d'aller plus loin que le centre, alors ils allèrent en direction de le forêt proche du logement de la mage stellaire, le dragon slayeur et leur enfant. Ils longèrent leur maison, puis, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où se trouvait un vieux bâtiment en ruine, presque détruit entièrement. Ils décidèrent de se reposer un peu, la blonde en profita pour dormir une bonne demi-heure. Une fois la blonde réveillée, ils décidèrent de jeter un coup d'œil en dessous des ruines, car il y avait un escalier. Ils descendirent les marches, ils découvrirent un laboratoire encore en état, on aurait que quelqu'un habitait ici. Ils sortirent des ruines et retournèrent à la guilde. Ils arrivèrent en pleine bagarre générale, bizarrement le mage de feu n'y allât pas, il resta avec sa copine et son fils. Ils mangèrent sur place, avec une certaine tension. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils restèrent là à discuter de la mission qui avait était plus sérieuse qu'ils ne le pensaient.

 **Lucy :** Au fait vous avez remis le coffre à mon oncle ?  
 **Erza :** Oui on s'en ait chargés, Grey et moi.  
 **Lucy :** Merci. Je suis assez fatiguée donc je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer ça sera mieux pour moi.  
 **Grey :** Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux...  
 **Lucy :** Oui, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus ta sœur, que tu n'es plus mon frère.

La mage blonde et le mage de glace se dirigèrent vers la maison de chez celle-ci.

 **Grey :** Lucy ?  
 **Lucy :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
 **Grey :** J'aimerais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit...  
 **Lucy :** C'est-à-dire, parce que tu m'a dit beaucoup de chose.  
 **Grey :** D'avoir dit que ... que tu étais morte pour moi ... alors j'espérais que tu me pardonnerais ...  
 **Lucy :** Alors ça c'est la meilleure ... TU me dit que je suis morte pour toi, ensuite j'ai mon accident, encore ce matin on s'engueuler, et là parce que mon état c'est légèrement aggraver tu me demande de te pardonner ? Non mais c'est une blague ?  
 **Grey :** Tu lui as bien pardonner pour ce qu'il m'a fait non ? Alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Ils arrivèrent chez la blonde, celle-ci fit entrer son frère.

 **Lucy :** Toi et lui êtes complètement différent.  
 **Grey :** Oui tu as raison, lui c'est une ordure.

La blonde n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle lui mit une énorme claque, que même son petit ami qui n'était pas loin l'entendit.

 **Lucy :** Il y a des limites à pas dépasser avec moi !

Le dragon slayeur se dépêcha de rentrer, il y découvrit le mage de glace avec une grosse trace de main rouge.

 **Natsu :** Il se passe quoi ici ?  
 **Grey :** Il se passe que ta copine est devenue incontrôlable.  
 **Lucy :** Tu vas le regretter de l'avoir insulter d'ordure alors que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'étais morte pour toi je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce que tu m'a dit, j'aurais fait plus attention en montant mais, au contraire j'ai repensée a ton expression quand tu m'a dit cette phrase affreuse. Alors je t'interdit de dire que c'est une ordure, alors que c'est toi, qui as failli me tuer !  
 **Natsu :** Lucy tu devrais te calmer, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passée mais tu vas m'expliquer, et toi casse-toi de chez moi je ne veux pas que son état s'aggrave à cause d'un ... d'un gars comme toi même si c'est ta sœur, un peu de respect merde.  
 **Grey :** Surveille ton langage, et oui je me ferais un plaisir de me barrer de chez toi!

Le mage brun partit, la joue toujours rouge, la blonde expliqua donc le pourquoi elle l'avait giflé, à la fin du récit de sa petite amie il explosa de rire. La blonde toujours pas remise de son accident partit prendre une douche. Une heure plus tard Lucy n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain et Natsu commencer à s'inquiété, il entra alors dans la salle de bain et la vit assise dans la douche avec du savon sur ses cheveux, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

 **Lucy :** Je me suis endormis n'est-ce pas ?  
 **Natsu :** Oui mais tu es très mignonne quand tu dors.  
 **Lucy :** _(endormit)_ Toi aussi.  
 **Natsu :** Comment ça ?  
 **Lucy : **_(endormit)_ Quand on habiter pas encore ensemble une fois je t'es suivi et tu t'es endormit par terre alors je t'ai trainer jusqu'à ton lit et je t'ai regarder dormir puis quand Happy est arrivé je suis partit, mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas t'en parlé.

La mage se rendormit, alors son copain lui enleva le savon qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, la sécha, la mise en pyjama et la coucha. Le dragon slayeur était abasourdit, lui qui avait pensait que c'était son fils qui l'avait transporté dans son lit, il s'assit sur le lit et regarda la jeune femme dormir jusqu'à ce que Happy revienne. Il était presque minuit, et son fils n'était toujours pas rentré. Il s'endormit. Le lendemain, le mage aux cheveux rouge allât voir dans la chambre de son fils, mais il n'y était pas, alors il réveilla la mage qui dormait encore. Quand le jeune blonde appris qu'il n'était pas rentré, elle s'habilla, de son côté son copain s'habilla aussi, ils partirent ensuite en direction de la guilde, mais personne ne l'avait vue. Ils passèrent leur journée à chercher dans toute la ville, mais personne n'avait vue de chat bleu volant. Minuit sonna cela faisait 24 heure qu'ils n'avaient pas vue leur fils.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ils passèrent la nuit à chercher de partout, quand la mage se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vue son frère depuis qu'elle lui avait mis une gifle.

 **Lucy :** Quand on réfléchit bien on n'a pas vue Grey non plus.  
 **Natsu :** Tu veux qu'on aille voir à son appartement ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui sa ça ne te dérange pas.

Natsu et Lucy partirent en direction de l'appartement de Grey, ils entrèrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne, pas même une lettre expliquant pourquoi il n'était pas là. Il devait être 5 heure du matin, quand la jeune femme ressenti une drôle de sensation. Elle avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais.

 **Natsu :** Lucy, tu es sûr que ça va ? On devrait rentrer pour que tu te reposes.  
 **Lucy :** Oui je ne t'inquiète pas, juste un mauvais pressentiments.  
 **Natsu :** Donc tu as mal on va rentrer et peut être que Happy est rentrer à la maison, et on va dormir, tu vas retourner voir Mirajane elle va te réexaminer, et une fois qu'elle aura fini on repartira les cherchés. D'accord ?  
 **Lucy :** Oui ...

Ils partirent de chez le brun en direction de Fairy Tail, virent Mirajane pour qu'elle examine la constellationniste, ils partirent chez eux et s'endormirent. Il n'y avait plus personne à part le Maître sur lequel on pouvait voir beaucoup d'inquiétude et Mirajane.

 **Mirajane :** Que ce passe-t-il Maître vous semblez inquiet ?  
 **Makarov :** Mira mon enfant, quand as-tu vue Gray et Happy ?  
 **Mirajane :** Ça fait environs deux jours que je n'ai vue ni l'un ni l'autre, pourquoi un problème Maître ?  
 **Makarov :** Et ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont revenus de leur mission, tu ne trouves pas sa bizarre ?  
 **Mirajane :** C'est vrai que aujourd'hui Natsu et Lucy ont demander à plusieurs passants s'ils n'aurais pas vue Happy ou Grey. Qu'en déduisez-vous Maître ?  
 **Makarov** **:** Je pense à un enlèvement …  
 **Mirajane :** Mais pourquoi Grey et Happy ?  
 **Makarov :** Je pense qu'on essaie de s'en prendre une fois de plus à Lucy, car nous sommes maintenant sa seule famille… Mon enfant fait venir Lucy, mais sans Natsu s'il te plait.  
 **Mirajane :** Très bien.

Mirajane appela la mage stellaire pour qu'elle vienne le plus vite possible à la guilde car le Maître demandé à lui parler rapidement mais sans Natsu, elle accepta, se glissa tout doucement hors du lit s'habilla et laissa un mot disant : _« Natsu, Mirajane m'as appelé et demandé de venir à la guilde, je te laisse dormir préviens si tu les a retrouvés. Lucy »_. Arriver à la guilde, elle entra et fut accueilli pas Mirajane.

 **Mirajane :** Ah Lucy tu es arrivé, le Maître t'attend dans son bureau, vas-y maintenant.  
 **Lucy :** Très bien, merci, au revoir.

Lucy arriva devant la porte du bureau et frappa à la porte une voix lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

 **Makarov :** Lucy, je voulais te parler d'un sujet que tu ne parles jamais même avec tes amis.  
 **Lucy :** Pourquoi voulez-vous que je parle de ma famille ? Et de mon enfance ?  
 **Makarov :** Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi on aurais enlever Gray et Happy qui font partis de ta nouvelles famille et ton ancienne.  
 **Lucy :** Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
 **Makarov :** Raconte-moi ton enfance ?  
 **Lucy :** Très bien quelle époque ?  
 **Makarov :** D'avant que ta maman décède jusqu'à ta fugues.  
 **Lucy :** Très bien, mais ça risque d'être long et pas toujours tout rose.  
 **Makarov :** C'est parfait j'aime les histoires longues.  
 **Lucy :** Tout commence lorsque ma mère était enceinte de mon père, elle la trompé avec le père de Grey, on devient alors des jumeaux, et pour cacher à la communautés des riches la tromperie de ma mère envers mon père, on nous sépara, Grey partit chez son père d'où le nom Fulbuster et moi devant être l'héritière on me garda avec mes parents biologique d'où le nom Heartfilia. Ensuite lorsque j'eus 5 cinq ans, trois mois plus tard ma mère m'avait emmené avec en mission qu'elle croyait facile pour elle, mais le résultat c'est qu'elle est morte en voulant me protéger. On me ramena chez moi et on expliqua à mon père ce qui c'était passé, c'est depuis ce jour qu'il est devenu égoïste en ne faisant plus attention à moi, c'est à l'âge de 15 ans que je compris que c'était ma faute si elle n'était jamais revenue, depuis j'ai vécue recluse dans cette prison dorée qui fait rêver tant de jeunes filles. Et le jour de mes 18 ans mon père ayant oublié mon anniversaire, je me suis enfui, c'est ce jour que j'ai rencontré Natsu, Grey, vous tous. Voilà c'est mon histoire, et puis j'ai il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai revu le frère de ma mère mon oncle. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir.  
 **Makarov :** Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je pense que ton oncle à enlever Happy et Grey…  
 **Lucy :** Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?  
 **Makarov :** Pour te forcer à rentrer chez ton père...  
 **Lucy :** Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne vous en parlais pas ? Parce que les gens de ma famille feront tout pour me retrouver.  
 **Makarov :** Écoutes, j'ai demandé à Mirajane d'appeler Natsu, pour qu'il reste avec toi le temps qu'elle t'examine, ensuite elle va appeler la deuxième équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail.  
 **Lucy :** Je peux savoir que qui il s'agit ?  
 **Makarov :** Il s'agit de, Luxus, Natsu, Erza, Fried, Mirajane, et toi.  
 **Lucy :** Mirajane ? Elle pratique la magie ?  
 **Makarov :** Oui celle de Satan Saoul, Alpha, et Sitri. J'ai oublié de te dire que tous ceux qui vont vous accompagnez Natsu et toi sont des mages de rang S, sauf toi et Natsu.  
 **Lucy :** Merci maître mais pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? Vous n'allez me renvoyée chez mon père pour récupérer Grey et Happy ?  
 **Makarov :** Lucy, tous les mages qui sont ici, ce sont comme mes enfants, dans cet guilde si tu as bien observé tout le monde ont un lourd passer qu'ils se cachent les uns aux autres.  
 **Lucy :** Oui j'ai remarqué.  
 **Makarov :** Bon maintenant je te laisse aller où tu voudras, mais vous partez ce soir. Rappelle-le à Natsu !  
 **Lucy :** Bien Maître. Au revoir.

Lucy sortis du bureau, et alla à la bibliothèque de la guilde. Elle lisait un livre qui avait l'air passionnant, quand un homme grand vêtue de noir la prise par surprise, l'endormit, et l'enleva. Quand Mirajane allât voir son amie elle trouva un papier sur lequel était indiquer le nom d'un homme.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :** ~Natsu avait écouté l'histoire de sa copine l'oreille collée à la porte du bureau et s'était caché quand elle sortit. Quand Mirajane allât voir son amie elle trouva un papier sur lequel était indiquer le nom d'un homme~.

La barmaid courue jusqu'au bureau du maître, et entra comme une furie ne voyant même pas Natsu qui discutait avec le maître.

 **Mirajane :** Maître Lucy a été enlever !  
 **Makarov :** Mirajane calme toi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle a été enlever ?  
 **Mirajane :** Quand je suis allé la rejoindre à la bibliothèque elle n'y été plus et je n'ai retrouver que le nom d'un homme sur ce papier. _(en lui tendant la papier)  
_ **Natsu :** Cette fois ça devient une histoire que JE dois régler.  
 **Mirajane :** Pardon Natsu je ne savais pas que tu étais là.  
 **Makarov :** Bon calmez-vous tous les deux, qu'elle est le nom de cet homme ?  
 **Mirajane :** John De la Tour.  
 **Natsu :** _(choquer)_ Je le connaît je sais même où il habite.  
 **Makarov :** Comment le sait-tu ?  
 **Natsu :** C'est chez lui qu'on est allés faire la mission.  
 **Mirajane :** Très bien on va les retrouvés. Natsu emmène-moi là-bas.  
 **Makarov :** Mira non !  
 **Mirajane :** Si je ne vais pas avoir le choix d'utiliser Satan-Saoul.  
 **Makarov :** On a toujours le choix.  
 **Mirajane :** Non, pas quand on touche à ma famille.

La démone et le dragon slayeur partir en direction du manoir de l'oncle de Lucy. Le mage de feu ouvrit la porte du manoir en la détruisant à moitié, toutes les personnes se retournèrent pour regarder le mage en colère comme jamais, pire que la fois où il s'était battu avec Grey. Il se rendit au bureau du propriétaire de la demeure, le majordome essaya de l'en empêcher mais la propriétaire du Satan Saoul l'arrêta. Arriver devant la porte il frappa doucement.

 **Mr. De la Tour :** Entrez !  
 **Natsu :** _(en colère)_ bonjour monsieur, vous vous rappeler de moi ? Natsu, Natsu Dragneer.  
 **Mr. De la Tour :** Oui je me rappelle tu étais venu pour ma mission, sauf que la première vous ne l'avait pas faite.  
 **Natsu :** Non, parce qu'elle était déjà sous vos yeux.  
 **Mr. De la Tour :** Oui d'ailleurs vous m'avez facilité la tâche, car s'en vous, son père ne l'aurait une fois de plus pas retrouvée, ainsi que son frère et son "fils" comme elle a dit.  
 **Natsu :** Alors vous admettez que vous l'avez enlevé, si votre sœur serait encore en vie dieux sais ce qu'elle aurait fait !  
 **Mr. De la Tour :** C'est bien moi qui l'ai enlevé, et justement elle n'est plus là pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
 **Natsu :** Savez-vous comment votre sœur est morte ?  
 **Mr. De la Tour :** Oui, je le sais très bien c'est de la faute de Lucy.  
 **Natsu :** Non ce n'est pas sa faute c'est de la faute à personne c'est comme ça elle a protégé sa fille, je ferais la même chose pour mon fils.  
 **Mr. De la Tour :** Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse une chance de partir d'ici et de sauver la personne qui vous est cher.  
 **Natsu :** Comment ça ?  
 **Mr. De la Tour :** Ah j'allais oublier, la mère de Lucy était la femme de son père, et moi c'était ma sœur, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'il va se venger soit sur Lucy, ou peut-être bien sur votre fils, ou alors sur son frère, tu as encore le temps d'aller les sauver ou du moins je pense, c'est fou mais dans la famille on n'est jamais sûr à 100%.

Le dragon slayeur énervé plus que jamais averti la démone qui avait entendue toute la conversation appela la deuxième équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. En même pas cinq minutes, Mirajane, Natsu, Luxus, Erza, et Fried se trouvaient devant le manoir. Ils partirent tous d'un pas décidé à ramener leurs amis sains et saufs à leur guilde. Ils arrivèrent en 1 heure. A eu cinq ils enfoncèrent la porte de la résidence où avait vécue Lucy. Ils entendirent des crient provenir du salon. Ils se repartirent donc en deux groupes : l'un avec Mirajane et Luxus, et de l'autre Fried, Erza et Natsu. Le premier groupe montaient la garde devant l'immense demeure, et le deuxième se précipita dans la salon. Dans le salon ils ne virent que Lucy attachée à une chaise endormit. Le mage scruta la pièce avant d'entrer, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de piège il s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille, lui détacha ses cordes, à peine l'eut-il pris dans ses bras qu'elle se réveilla. Il la porta jusqu'en dehors de la bâtisse. La blonde ne parla que pour dire où se trouver Happy et Grey. La mage de rééquipement et le mage des lettres partirent sauver le mage de glaces et le chat volant.

 **~Éclipse 2 jours~**  
Natsu, Lucy et leur fils étaient rentrés chez eux, ils ne dormaient plus depuis peu de temps.

 **Natsu :** Comment tu te sens Luce ?  
 **Lucy :** Je suis fatiguée mais ça va. Et toi Happy ça va ?  
 **Happy :** Non...  
 **Natsu :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
 **Happy :** J'ai peur.  
 **Lucy :** Peur de quoi ?  
 **Happy :** Qu'on me re kidnappé.  
 **Natsu :** Ne t'inquiète plus on restera toujours ensemble maintenant.  
 **Lucy :** Bon et si pour se changer les idées on irait voir la guilde ?  
 **Natsu et Happy :** Bonne idée.

Nos trois compagnons arrivèrent à Fairy Tail, au moment d'une bagarre générale. Notre mage de feu y allât naturellement, Happy et la mage stellaire allât voir Erza.

 **Lucy :** Dit Erza, on ne te voit plus avec Grey, vous vous êtes disputés ?  
 **Erza :** Lucy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
 **Lucy :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a tu me fait peur ?  
 **Erza :** En fait, on faisait semblant...  
 **Lucy :** Semblant de quoi ?  
 **Erza :** On faisant semblant de sortir ensemble... Pardon de te l'avoir cachée.  
 **Lucy :** Ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi avoir fait semblant ?  
 **Erza :** Pour que Natsu arrête d'être jaloux.  
 **Lucy :** Ah mais il n'est pas jaloux du moins je ne pense pas.  
 **Erza :** Croit moi il l'est mais moins qu'avant.  
 **Lucy :** Avant ?  
 **Erza :** Ça c'est une histoire qu'il te racontera si il le veut.  
 **Lucy :** D'accord, alors j'irais lui demander mais pas maintenant, parce que quand il se bat mieux vaut ne pas le déranger.  
 **Erza :** Ne le force pas, ça a été douloureux pour lui comme pour nous.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

La bataille générale terminer, Natsu, allât voir sa blonde pour qu'il rentre chez eux. Lucy le questionna sur son passé.

 **Lucy :** Je sais que tu as écouté mon passer à la porte du bureau du maître, et je voulais en savoir plus sur ton passé.  
 **Natsu :** _(frustré)_ Pourquoi tu veux connaître mon passer ?  
 **Lucy :** Pour te connaître d'avantage.  
 **Natsu :** On en parlera avec Happy, pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie.

La jeune femme ne le força pas plus, mais elle restait inquiète pour son frère. Le couple rentra chez eux, et vit avec surprise le mage pratiquant la magie de construction assit sur le canapé, attendant que les propriétaires rentrent.

 **Grey :** Je t'attendais Natsu.  
 **Natsu :** Pourquoi ?  
 **Grey :** Je voulais te remercier d'être venus au manoir du père de Lucy.  
 **Natsu :** Tu n'as pas à me dire merci comme tu l'as remarqué là-bas, il avait kidnappé Lucy.  
 **Grey :** Oui je sais mais je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir dit des mots dépassant ma pensée.  
 **Lucy :** Tu as aussi oublié de dire que tu ne sortais pas réellement avec Erza.  
 **Grey :** Je l'ai fait pour toi Lucy, pour qu'il arrête d'être jaloux.  
 **Lucy :** Faut que tu arrêtes de penser à moi, et je fais ce que je veux, donc tu n'as rien à faire pour moi.

Le mage brun quitta la demeure du jeune couple.

 **Natsu :** J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
 **Lucy :** En fait Erza et Grey n'était pas vraiment ensemble.  
 **Natsu :** Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?  
 **Lucy :** Parce qu'apparemment tu serais jaloux, mais moins qu'avant, et je ne comprends pas l'avant.  
 **Natsu :** J'avais une vie avant toi, et la personne en question c'est Lisana la sœur de Mirajane et de Elfman, mais elle a péri en mission, et si tu te demandes, non je ne l'ai pas remplacé par toi.

Quand le mage de feu eu finis de parler de son passé, il allât voir si son fils était rentré, ce fut le cas. Les mois s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change entre le couple de mage, Lucy et Grey ont fini par se reparler, et celui-ci avait trouvé une copine.

Quatre ans plus tard la mage stellaire s'était mariée avec Natsu, Grey avec sa nouvelle compagne, la blonde et la dragon slayeur ont eu deux enfant 1 an plus tard et le brun et son épouse 2 enfants également un an plus tard leur mariage, ils vécurent encore d'autres années, jusqu'à être très vieux, le couple Nalu s'endormirent un jour où ils étaient très vieux les bras l'un dans l'autre s'abandonnant à un sommeil infini. Happy lui resta avec leur enfant avec son chagrin. Grey enterra sa sœur jumelle, le compagnon de celle-ci, et son épouse, il mourra de chagrin deux mois plus tard.


End file.
